


【FF14|于桑】Famichoco，ファミチキではありません。（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-中长篇 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 17:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 47,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: 请注意阅读卷首Note警告；存在R18内容，未成年人禁止观看。





	【FF14|于桑】Famichoco，ファミチキではありません。（END）

**Author's Note:**

> *现代AU，天才学生!于里昂热/辍学乐手!桑克瑞德，拉哈布雷亚等无影众超恶役注意。  
> *有非CP关系R18内容，请未成年人回避。  
> *狗血满天飞，爽文系列。超狗血，要避雷。避雷警告！  
> *题材感谢 @海食° 太太各种校pa图投喂，题目感谢一刀刀小朋友虽然我也不知道这是啥意思可是看着好好玩哦。

 

 

【1】

今天学园里传了个大新闻——学生会长阿尔菲诺·莱韦耶勒尔脱单了。

而后又紧急辟谣，说是谣传中跟阿尔菲诺成双入对、互相喂可乐饼、长得非常有夫妻相的女友实际上是阿尔菲诺的双胞胎妹妹。

但辟谣之前又因阿尔菲诺的名声和人气太大，导致负责辟谣的人在广播里郑重宣布，如果乱传谣言的学生不知节制，他将亲自给每一个学生送一瓶山彦药水。

风波又起，一群学生要求这个在广播中威胁学生的人现身说法，可第三个人站了出来，起哄的男生们就被女生们压制下去了。

第三个人是教务处主任艾默里克，而放广播的则是埃斯蒂尼安。

今天学园看起来依旧风平浪静，但谣言与辟谣，辟谣再生谣言，谣言在辟谣的循环往复和正在几个办公室之间往返、忙于提交辅修申请的于里昂热·奥居雷没有任何关系。

教务处的办事员面带为难地望着这个高个子精灵，拿不准该不该给他盖章。

“说真的，你……已经留级五年了。再辅修下去，整个学园的专业都要被你修完了。”

这话于里昂热早就听过不下十次。

“漫漫求学路，无穷尽。恩师教导铭刻我心……知识不嫌多，生命却嫌短。”他执拗地将申请书按在办事员面前，“况且，我的辅修专业都未拿到学位证。”

“那明明是你故意翘掉考试！你的论文是什么样子我们心里都有数啊！”

于里昂热摇摇头：“证书是得到认可的象征，寒窗苦读……不过为一句承认。我怎么会做‘故意翘掉’……如此自找麻烦的事呢？”

办事员酸叭叭地望着他。

“所有人都承认你。”他无奈地将申请书转交给一个勤工俭学的学生，让这个学生去跟教务处主任请示，“五年内辅修6个专业，4篇年度优秀论文……还有谁敢不承认你？别说笑了，跟你历届能比得上你这个成绩的，你都认识。”

“阿尔菲诺也很优秀。”

“那毕竟……”

“埃斯蒂尼安！你不要跑啊！”

走廊上传来一阵急促的脚步声，而大家都在笑着往外看时，于里昂热只推了推自己的眼镜，对旋风般掠过走廊的埃斯蒂尼安与艾默里克熟视无睹。

“快去追！主任在那儿呢！”办事员愣了一秒，赶紧推开椅子站起身大吼。

“怎么回事？”于里昂热就见那勤工俭学生抡开膀子往外冲，随口问，“那不是体育部的教授么？”

“唔，他上午刚占用广播，威胁私传谣言的学生……”

“这件事我知道。”于里昂热摆摆手，“但为什么……我记得他们是朋友。”

“影响太大了，想必是要抓来说教吧。不过他们都跟你同届或者比你……”

“也有人年幼。”

“我是说，你要不要试试去应征一些学园里的闲职，比如图书管理员？”

于里昂热笑笑：“得不偿失。”这就算拒绝了，“离开课还有一周，我想……教务处会实现我这个小小的愿望？”

他施施然出了办公室，留下一干人等擦了擦后脑上的冷汗。过了几秒，忽然有人低低地笑了一句。

“只学习不工作，参与的项目也都是冷门……勤工俭学那点工资他肯定是看不上的，谁不知道他赚的是奖学金和项目支持的钱……”

“喂，不要乱说。”

“哪是我一个人乱说啊，不然你看，明明能毕业又不毕业，直接申请留校做讲师也不是没资格，他是喜欢做学生的家家酒啊，还是就享受别人称他一句‘传奇学生’的虚荣啊。”

“不过说得也是，好几次我们都觉得，要是图书馆和研究室有校园灵异故事，搞不好就是他呢——在学校里做学生一辈子的幽灵。”

“喂，到底都是谁在传这些东西啊？”

“一个人这么不正常，被说不应该很正常的嘛。”

“不过你这话最好不要给学生会长知道。”

“啊？”

“他可是学生会长的爷爷的学生，跟会长关系也好着呢。”

“哈哈哈哈，我不怕。我又不是学生会的，而且会长不是脾气好么？”

“……会长的妹妹。如果他妹妹不高兴，那么会长也不高兴。会长不高兴……就是埃斯蒂尼安老师不高兴；埃斯蒂尼安老师不高兴……教务处主任不用我们说了吧……你的这个岗位可就不保了。”

办公室又静了下来。

“噢……你们都当没听见吧。”

 

【2】

“……你都听到了哈。”

艾默里克手里攥着埃斯蒂尼安的领子，冲于里昂热耸耸肩。办公室里的学生和办事员交谈时他们就站在门外不远处，里头人说了什么，他们都听得清清楚楚。

“您知道我不在意这些。”

“你也稍微为自己考虑一下啊。”

“我以为……每年不顾大家的传言与您的为难，反复跟您提交不同专业的辅修申请，已经是一种‘为自己考虑’的表现了。”

“你要这么说就是在跟我抬杠。”

于里昂热行了一礼。他和埃斯蒂尼安、艾默里克都算同辈，但另一方面，他在这两人面前也是学生与教职工的关系。

“跟老师抬杠，是学生的过错。”

“哪有只比老师小三岁的学生啊？”埃斯蒂尼安在一旁哂笑，却被艾默里克往下按住了脑袋。

“你也不要总是跟小孩一样，去做闹事学生的事儿。”

 

【3】

要说这个学园，幼小国高大一条龙，是业内出了名的拔尖学府。在里面拿个优秀毕业生——譬如帕帕力莫——的头衔，随便往什么大企业或者研究所门前一站，连简历都不用投就足够直接入职，哪怕专业不对口，“招到了那家学园的优秀毕业生”这件事本身也足够往他们的招牌上贴金，能给人事部在毕业季去做巡回招工讲演时大肆吹嘘一番的资本。每年高校招生和企业招聘交替的季节，学园和企业就像一条船上的蚂蚱，你划船来我撒花，甚至其他几家同等资历的学府都得靠边站站，等他们招完生聘完人，才能从挑剩下的名单里画几个红圈。

所以于里昂热就成了整个过程中的异类。

他最早以低于学龄线的年龄和那与身高成反比的分数跳级进了大学，再在别人都忙着挣学分的时候，以那与身高成反比的分数让自己不毕业。

这有什么不同？不同的可大了。于里昂热入学时身高还不到同龄人族的肩膀，而到了毕业季，则比同一群人族高出一个头。啊当然，这在精灵族中是常见现象，我们这一届的学生会会长也是如此，身高和分数成标准反比，谁都想不到那具瘦小身体里能装得下那么多的公式和概论。可自学园创办以来，没有谁会在考试中精准地让自己每一科都只拿“59.9分”。

学生们称之为另一种意义上的帽子戏法，却更多地以某种排斥和挑剔的目光去看待这件事。“一种显摆，”学生们常说，“行了我们知道他很厉害，他不就是想让我们知道他很厉害？”

于里昂热从他们之中穿过，没有看他们一眼。

可是这是为什么呢——还是有人会问，其中不乏听到关于这个精灵的传闻后，仍执迷于他那张眼镜下的俊秀面容的女孩。他一定在等什么人吧？像小说里那样，和一个重要的存在约好了一起毕业，但又由于种种原因，那个重要的存在再也无法毕业了。

“……这么说也未尝不可。”于里昂热翻过一页书，向大着胆子提问的学妹说，“她只是消失了，如同清晨的阳光里……带着爱与憾的叹息，消散于王子面前的泡沫。”

他又抬起头，看了看这些学妹。

“可是王子终生不知这些泡沫曾经存在的意义，他不会等下一个泡沫从海浪中腾起。”

“那又是为了谁？”

于里昂热放下书，拿过便条写了几个字贴到书页上，推给她们。

女孩们伸过头，只见上面的字体飘逸，墨水细长。

“图书馆内请保持安静。”

 

【4】

“喏，你的申请书。”

阿尔菲诺把辅修申请书退还给于里昂热，好笑地望着他。

“通过了，下周开始上课。财务策划？我也打算去申请这个专业的辅修。不过这个学期的能源与动力工程都是大课……我等你学完了再去打破你的记录把。这次你想考几分？”

“想打破我的记录很容易，阿尔菲诺大人。”

“都说不要这么喊我啦……”

“59.9。”

“你的记录根本就不是分数好不好。”

“当所有人都在问为什么我不踏入社会、求职就业的时候……就说明在他们眼里，记录相当于分数。”

“你还是很在意这些话的嘛。”

“不过下午才听过一轮，随手取来做个谈资。”

“我大概猜到是怎么回事，所以艾默里克先生才让我带这张纸过来给你，堵住那些喜欢嚼舌根的人的嘴。不过啊，于里昂热，既然是我跑这趟腿，你也相应地……帮我个忙？”

“您请说。”

“不要用敬语啦……咳，是这样。”阿尔菲诺又掏出两张票放在盖好章的申请书上，“本来我今晚跟阿莉塞要一块到城中广场去听一场露天音乐会，但是……”

“但是您上星期的游泳课没过关，体能分数也差一点及格。我猜埃斯蒂尼安先生找上你，让你去做晚间特训？最近他都在给一些体育项目较弱的学生上特训课。”

阿尔菲诺的脸立刻黑了。

“……总、总之，因为跟阿莉塞约好了的，票也买好了，不能不去。麻烦你带她去吧？”

“恕我直言，这个忙我可不敢随便帮。阿莉塞大人不是单纯想去看一场音乐会。”

“那还能有什么……对，我也想过这个问题。”

阿尔菲诺紧紧抓住于里昂热的双手，眼神诚恳。

“你一定要帮我看好，要是有人对阿莉塞勾勾搭搭的，马上打电话告诉我，我和埃斯蒂尼安坐直升机也会赶过去。”

 

【5】

“阿尔菲诺那个笨蛋！白痴！傻瓜！”

阿莉塞骂了一路，于里昂热明智地就当没听见。

他知道阿莉塞只不过是“想和哥哥一起出来听音乐会”而已。

“来点饮料？”夜风有些冷，于里昂热整整围巾，想去买两份热饮。但他也谨记阿尔菲诺的嘱托，不敢离阿莉塞太远，“我不清楚阿莉塞大人想喝什么……所以我们……”

“不是说了不要再用敬语了嘛！”阿莉塞的语气和她哥哥一模一样。

“……一起去买？”

“我不去，我在这儿占座位。这种露天小型音乐会其实对座位安排不太严格，一般会提前买票的人也不多。但是等会儿一开场就会有很多散步的市民挤过来看，他们会无视掉这些座位安排。我要香草味的奶茶。”

“加……加糖吗？”

“又不是咖啡，喏，那边的那家店，不额外加糖也会很甜。你就在那儿买吧。”

于里昂热不太了解奶茶这种东西，也不敢多问来给阿莉塞取笑，揪紧了钱包又交代道：“请您千万不要随便跟陌生人交谈……”

“好啦你快去啊！加一包薯条。”

“您旁边的位置也不要……”

“你好像老妈子哦！啊，这边这边！”

阿莉塞朝人群里大声地招呼着，似乎是跟她约好一起来的外校学生，都是年纪一般大却还穿着高中生校服的女孩。

“呐于里昂热，加三杯奶茶，一杯芒果春桃星冰乐少糖加多冰，一杯姜花奶盖加双倍糖，一杯蓝莓奥利奥奶盖不要冰。”

阿莉塞对着于里昂热催促道：“快点啦！要开始了！”

于里昂热无奈地走开，不去和那些将目光投向自己时就分外热切的女孩对视。

“……我哥哥那个傻瓜！”临走前他又听到阿莉塞在跟朋友们抱怨，低头给阿尔菲诺打了条短信。

『我的努力无法填补阿莉塞大人的缺憾……很抱歉。我太婆婆妈妈了，对吗？』

他也不等阿尔菲诺回信，先去买女孩们要的奶茶。

奶茶店离露天广场很近，一些准备要来观看音乐会和恰巧在附近散步的市民，从青年到孩子，都聚在柜台前，排出长长的队伍。

于里昂热看了眼队伍的长度，又看看手表，对着营业员的工作效率做了一次计算。

“还来得及。”他安分守己地跟着队伍一点点往前挪，直到看见两三对情侣从旁边插进队伍前方，要求购买炸鸡块和爆米花。

“很抱歉，鸡块、爆米花和薯条之类小吃都是现做的，所以您得等一等哦。”他听到营业员回答，忽然心底一沉。

“要等多久？”

“大概二十分钟。”

于里昂热发现自己犯了个错误。他以为直接跟着队伍到跟前再报需求和付账，等上个五分钟就能拿着阿莉塞要的饮料和小吃回到观众席，但现在看来，他已经失去了提前订购尚需现场制作的小吃的机会。

若是他马上去柜台要求店员多炸一包薯条，他就得重头开始排队；若他循规蹈矩地排到柜台前才提出购买薯条，他就会因薯条需要制作二十分钟之久而赶不上音乐会开场。

尽管于里昂热对音乐会没有太大热情，可他毕竟带着阿尔菲诺的嘱托。

于里昂热十分为难，开始考虑要不要去跟阿莉塞道歉，说自己基于以上理由，买不到这些薯条。

他能想象到阿莉塞失望的表情，内脏拧了一下。可他又不得不给阿莉塞拨了个电话，询问这种情况下阿莉塞是不是还需要薯条。

『噢，这样……那就……』

于里昂热没能听清阿莉塞在电话里的回答，却感到后背被一个硬邦邦的东西轻轻一撞。

“不好意思。”那东西的主人回过头来。对方似乎是从于里昂热身后走出队伍的，而背上则挂着一把很大的乐器包，“你站着没事，我去前面。”那人冲着于里昂热笑了一声，而后大步流星屏开其他人，跟营业员要了两份炸薯条，“送到观众席就行了。牌子给我……谢谢。”

就这样不到一分钟，那人又回到于里昂热面前，塞给精灵一块绑着荧光棒的号码牌。

“等会儿你拿着这个回座位，摆在椅子上。”对方说，“营业员会帮你送过去，看到荧光棒就能找到你。”

于里昂热略微一怔。

“先生，这不是您要的薯条吗？”

“你怎么知道我要薯条？”

“我——”

“要薯条的是你电话对面的可爱小姐。”那人拉紧乐器包的背带，左眼被长长的刘海遮盖着而右眼则稍稍眯了起来，“听上去还有几个朋友，所以一份是不够的。好好享受音乐会，先生？”

“那请您告诉我要付多少钱。”于里昂热迅速明白过来，决定先坦然接过这个帮助否则他们会因反复推辞而影响整支队伍的进度，“或者请您给我一个联系方式，我给您付款……”

“凭音乐会的票就能免费送两包薯条，你不知道吗？”

那男人挥挥手，转身就跟一排大喇喇穿过马路的自行车队混在一起，再也找不见了。

而于里昂热在忙着给阿莉塞和其他朋友点单时仍在思考，他们的票上根本没有关于“买票送薯条”的说明，以至于他忘了买自己要的咖啡。

 

【6】

说是音乐会，这更像一场大杂烩。

从小型交响到民乐独奏，再到一台蹩脚的幽默剧和迪厅音乐。不知道是不是主办方想给某个房地产地皮打广告，还是单纯钱多了借此挥霍一番，于里昂热百无聊赖地挂起耳机，翻看存在手机里的论文集。

但他无法否认这场音乐会是市民生活的一种调剂，远的不说就说他身旁的阿莉塞，早就笑得薯条都掉了下来。

“阿莉塞大人……”于里昂热信手抽出一张纸巾，“这样是否有失体面？”

“出来玩嘛。”阿莉塞跟她的朋友互相分食剩下的薯条，喝了一半的奶茶被抛弃在椅子旁，“讲究那么多，好无聊啊。再这样我就把你踢回学校去。”

于里昂热惦记着阿尔菲诺的请求，不敢吱声，手机里的PDF一翻就连翻三四页，余光不时扫一扫四周，以防什么人对阿莉塞不怀好意。小广场上的观众鱼龙混杂，有人大声喧哗，也有人居然真的闭着眼睛摇头晃脑。于里昂热上上下下忙活了一阵，这才察觉自己快两个小时里什么也没喝。

他皱起眉毛，左看右看，不见在观众席里叫卖饮料的小贩。而就算有小贩在周围转悠，他也不一定会花钱买——让他喝地摊上的劣质饮料，不如让他渴死。

于里昂热放下手机，打算叫个外卖，哪怕这个外卖非得三份起送，单送要花双倍甚至更高的跑腿费。

他点开外卖APP，在熟悉的店家列表里扫了一轮。

“要咖啡吗？”

于里昂热抬起了脸，正见刚才他在奶茶店外碰到的男人，马上直直地站起身，险些再次撞上男人身后的乐器包。

“噢哟，不用慌张，我不是来跟你要薯条钱的。”男人用同一种动作背好自己的乐器包。他身上的衣服宽松而简洁，就是臂膀两侧咧着长长的口子，看起来像是被人撕破的。于里昂热刚想问他要不要补一补，又觉得这种装饰也许是有意为之，改换了另一个招呼。

“……票上没有说过购票即送薯条。”

“啊，桑克瑞德！今天你也来啊？”

那男人的视线越过于里昂热，落在阿莉塞身上。

“阿莉塞小姐。”他微微鞠了一躬，“好久不见。”

“什么好久不见，昨天我不是才去看你彩排么。”阿莉塞跳出椅子，“还有，你们俩都是，不要用敬语啦。”

“人说一日不见如隔三秋，对特别的人而言更是如此。要是以小时来算，我已经有……”男人挑起眼珠，一副认真计算的模样，“……60年没见到阿莉塞小姐了。”

“闭嘴啦，你这个花哨男。”

被称作桑克瑞德的男人笑了笑，给于里昂热递了一瓶罐装咖啡。

“我只有这个。”桑克瑞德说，“刚才顺手买的，你是不是渴了？这种咖啡能喝得下的话，就凑合凑合吧。”

于里昂热局促地接过它。锡罐还带着人手心的温热，盖过了热饮箱施加在上面的机器温度。

“第几个节目到你啊？”阿莉塞大声问，“我记得你们是开场曲呀？”

“鼓手的棒子断了，所以临时调成最后一个节目。真可惜，阿莉塞小姐，你们看不到鼓手了。”

“搞什么！我想看鼓手嘛！”

“可是我记得鼓手就是我？”

“你都背贝斯过来了！我想看你玩鼓棒。”

“实际上是贝斯手不小心摔伤。”桑克瑞德又改了口，“要不……下次？”

“下次在哪？”

“还不知道呢。”桑克瑞德说着掏出手机看了看时间，竖起两指在眉间挥挥，“想吃夜宵吗？”

“不——要。会变胖的，而且今天是于里昂热过来，”阿莉塞带着白眼指指高个子精灵，“我会被他和哥哥念叨死。”

“您好。”桑克瑞德这才看了眼于里昂热，伸出右手和他握了握，“那么阿莉塞小姐就麻烦您了。”

“都说不要用敬语啦！”

那背着乐器包的男人没回答，握完手就插着口袋从观众席穿过。在台上的工作人员搬动其他乐器时，直接从台下攀上台面。

“他又这么上台了！”阿莉塞想起自己的奶茶，咬着吸管，“每次都是快到他上台的时候直接爬上去……”

而于里昂热正看着自己手心里的咖啡罐。

“他是谁？”

“嗯？你不知道吗？他是爷爷的一个学生噢。对喔……他退学的时候你还在考试。”

阿莉塞的眼睛锁在台上，看着桑克瑞德一边接线一边调整麦克风的高度。

“比你高两届，是爷爷在别的学校里看中的学生。本来成绩也很好，不过快毕业的时候出了点事就退学了，现在做自由乐手。”

于里昂热还是第一次听说这种职业，他以为乐手应该有个乐队，或是有家签约的唱片公司。

“——平常时不时参加一些像这样的音乐会，或者去其他乐队帮忙。偶尔给一些独立歌手调音和配乐……啊，开始了。”

阿莉塞忙忙坐正，抽出一根之前从没拿出来过的荧光棒。

“《Dancing Queen》。（注*1）”台上的男人在报幕时没有使用麦克风，只是让自己的声音通过正对着贝斯的麦克风传向全场，好像观众能不能听见全随缘，他也不在意，“不过我不会唱，音太高了，我唱出来会走调。”他又说，引得前排一阵笑声，“但是它既然叫这个名字，肯定是跳舞比唱歌更有意思，对吧……这边的女士？我想您一定愿意和我们的键盘手来一曲？”

键盘手在旁边关上麦，空口开着玩笑抗议起来：“人家女士那么好看，我不够帅比不上她。”

“噢，你不够帅吗？嘿女士，他够吧？”桑克瑞德对那键盘手比了个拇指，“来吧，You can dance ...you can jive, having the time of your life...”他低低地清唱了两句，“See that girl...watch that scene,dig in the Dancing Queen.”

“我来！”阿莉塞拉着朋友就跑去前排，于里昂热拉不住她们，“你走调啦，桑克瑞德！”

“是吗？”男人请她们上台，挥动手臂时那两只咧着口的袖子兜着风，“我早告诉过你们嘛。要不……请工作人员给前排让个位置？一首Dancing Queen，作为今晚的谢幕曲……Where they play the right music...getting in the swing...Night is young and the music's high,With a bit of rock music, everything is fine.愿你们享受今夜。”

 

_注*1：《Dancing Queen》，1976年ABBA的老歌。其实都是女声演唱，包括九几年的时候李玟翻唱，我没找到过男声版本的。_

 

【7】

就算紧紧盯着，阿莉塞还是一散场就跟着桑克瑞德跑进了后台。于里昂热与那男人不熟，觉得这样欠妥便后脚跟了进去。

后台一片混乱，到处都是亟待回收的电缆线。于里昂热小心地绕开它们，向工作人员询问桑克瑞德和阿莉塞的去向。

“他们从后门走了。”

于里昂热不太放心地顺着工作人员指向想追上去，但工作人员喊道：“那边是工作区，你不能进去！”

他又问后门通往哪里，而工作人员好心地再给他指了一条路。

“你不熟这里？”工作人员多嘴了一句，“还有人不知道露天广场舞台后门跟夜市小吃街相连吗？”

夜市小吃街，一听就是脏乱差危杂的组合型代名词。就算阿莉塞跟对方很熟，那也不该说都不说一声地跟着人家往那边跑。万一对方又叫来几个朋友，而那些朋友……

“喂，于里昂热！我就知道你肯定跟个老妈子一样到处找我。”

阿莉塞站在小巷子入口处，不满地瞪着高个子精灵。

“我没走多远嘛，而且桑克瑞德在这里，不会有事的。”

“他不是学校里的人。”于里昂热说道，即便是学校里的人，学园那么大，心怀不轨的学生也不在少数，他不是没听说过这种案子，“天晚了，阿莉塞小姐。不要让您父亲担心……”

“他马上就派车来接我。”阿莉塞叹了口气，“真是的。你看，就像我说的一样……”她对身后的男人说，“你也不配合我一下，今天你们都这么死板干什么啊。”

“因为天冷了，而且最近这段时间市里的治安确实不太好。”桑克瑞德笑着摸了摸脖子。

于里昂热注意到那里绕着几圈白色的布条，乍看还以为是某种款式的围巾。

“加上您又是跟‘我们’出来。”桑克瑞德继续说，“先生担心很正常。”

“嘁，他明明知道你们都没什么，只是偏见。”

“那也很正常，阿莉塞小姐……”

“不要加敬语啦！”

“您跟‘我这种人’混在一起，总归不好。”

“好啦好啦。”

“车来了。”

桑克瑞德让阿莉塞先上车，帮她关上车门。

“那我先回去咯，于里昂热，你自己打车可以吧？”阿莉塞在车里隔着车窗说，“你认路的吧？”

“我认路。”高个子精灵行了个礼，“晚安。”

两人一起目送着莱韦耶勒尔家的轿车远去。桑克瑞德又摸了摸脖子，看看于里昂热。

“您怎么说？”他叼上一根烟，“打车还是公交？”

于里昂热站得远了点：“公交。”

“高中，还是大一？”桑克瑞德衔着一口白雾笑开了，“成年了吧？”

“尚未毕业。”

“噢哟，可真看不出来。没毕业的小男生怎么回事？不去享受青春、在学园里挥霍取之不忘的热情，倒像个老婆子？”

他笑了一会儿，见于里昂热脸上没有笑意，就撇开头连抽了两口。

“抱歉，我开个玩笑。”

“没事，我也不是第一次听到这种话……那么，薯条和咖啡的钱……”

“我请客，这是我的场子。”

“这说不过去。”

“你没参加过社交？”

于里昂热刚点头就发现对方将敬语替下来了。

“极少参与，性格不合。”

“看出来了。”桑克瑞德夹着烟，烟雾绕着他的脸和上身，“这种事情就是不能计较，你跟我计较就说明我们交不了朋友。你也是老师的学生吧？而且和阿莉塞小姐感情不错，是我该招待你们。嗯……快十一点了。”他拨了个号码，简单地说了几句就挂断，“有车来接我，你打的士吧。现在去赶公车肯定是来不及的，公车站离这儿有差不多一公里。”

“一……一公里？”于里昂热吃了一惊，“我们来的时候……”

“黄金时间公车会在广场停靠，但十点以后为了加快收班就要自动取消从广场到购物街的两个站点，因为那条线在修地铁。你到底有多久没来过市中心了？”

“几乎……”

“嗯哼。别人的大学生活恨不得有多少大课就分多少个影分身去凑学分，本体用来往市中心跑，为了找实习。你不实习吗……现在学园的学生已经这么自信，连社会实践分和简历分都不用攒？”

“不需要，我还没有到毕业的时候。”

“这倒是个好玩的说法。”桑克瑞德吸了最后一口，找了个垃圾桶捻灭烟头，“车来了……这边！”

两辆黑色的轿车一前一后地在路边停下，男人先敲开第一辆车的玻璃。

“这是我学弟。”他对司机说——夜色里还戴着墨镜的司机，于里昂热奇怪地看着他们，觉得其实桑克瑞德没必要说这话来着，“只是个普通人。”

“哦。”司机座位上传出暗哑的回答，令于里昂热感到自己的背脊被人用冰锥捅了一下。

桑克瑞德又去敲敲第二辆车的门，跟里头的司机说了几句话。

这个流程和于里昂热想象的不同。他以为他要跟桑克瑞德坐同一辆车，顺路捎他一程，没想到是得专门用一辆车来送。

“专程用一辆车是不是有点……浪费？”

“想得太美了。”桑克瑞德没让于里昂热上第二辆轿车，反而另叫来一架的士，将精灵推进车内，有点急躁的意味，“还没毕业就是小孩，小孩就该听大人指挥，懂？”

 

【8】

拉哈布雷亚的车开得很快，刹车也很急。连着几次下来，一下高架桥桑克瑞德就放下车窗，往外吐了几口粘稠的唾沫。

“幸好我没吃东西……照你这么开，胃都能翻上两次。找地方停车，我来开。”

“不行。”拉哈布雷亚目不斜视地踩了一脚油门，“从现在起的时间由我支配。”

他又想起了什么。

“没吃东西？”

“干嘛？”

和刚才与那学生说话的口吻完全不同，桑克瑞德的每一口气都堵着厌烦。

拉哈布雷亚回忆了下前方要经过的地点，用车载接听给另一辆车送了个传呼。

“回来路上带一份烧麦。”

『龟龟，这里到处都是人，我去跟那帮小鬼挤夜宵摊买烧麦？』

“买一份烧麦会要你一夜不举吗，那布里亚勒斯？”

“我不吃。”桑克瑞德则冷漠地要按下挂断键，“没必要。”

“一份烧麦。”拉哈布雷亚坚持着，猛踩刹车让副驾驶的男人一头撞上挡风玻璃，挂断电话后才对着桑克瑞德扭过脸来，墨镜泛着阴森森的亮光，“不然你撑不过一晚。”

“你只要在这里放我下车就什么事都没有。”

桑克瑞德点起烟，一只手跨过驾驶座，摸上拉哈布雷亚的裤子。

“没有摄像头。”他又说，“赶紧解决让我回去。”

拉哈布雷亚就这么坐着让他摸了一阵，突然又将油门踩到底。加速度太快使得桑克瑞德没夹紧手里的烟，烟灰被车窗外的风反刮了一脸。

“我说了，接下来的时间由我支配。还有，别在车里抽烟。”

 

【9】

第二天清早于里昂热顶着黑眼圈爬出被窝，捞出手表看着指针，总也记不得自己为什么会失眠或是睡不安稳。

他想了又想，将原因归到昨晚见到的黑轿车身上。他很肯定自己不喜欢那些人，尤其是大半夜戴着墨镜的行为。虽然于里昂热自己也用眼镜和压得很低的帽檐、拉得很高的领子来阻隔与外人的距离，但这不意味着在夜里戴墨镜就是合理的。

他庆幸阿莉塞先回了家，至少看起来没有跟那些人搭上关系。

于里昂热一边刷牙一边翻起自己的记事本，查看今天要学的内容和要上的课。

下午只有两节课，辅修还没开始。他有差不多十个小时的时间回家——也就是图书馆。他的图书馆——没有人比他更了解的图书馆，几乎可以说是他的家，他的地盘。

教务处建议他去做管理员不是没有理由。去年起学园里的图书馆就因老管理员去世，一直找不到合适的替代者。一所学园的图书馆理该和它的招牌一样闪亮，图书管理员亦非谁都能当。高层找了又找，聘了又解，然后有那么一次就打了一道邀请函下来，想让于里昂热接手。

那时于里昂热看着邀请函上的签名，表情无澜地写了一封回绝信，继续过着他的学生生涯。

「我很抱歉，敏菲利亚。」他在信中写道，「我自知资质不足，成绩不佳，严格来说……达不到图书馆管理员的条件。」写完还附上他的成绩单。

这件事也造成不少人坚定地认为于里昂热就是沽名钓誉，因为大家都知道那种成绩是于里昂热故意折腾出来的。一些新入校的学生在图书馆遇到他后还会带着崇拜眼神看他，过些日子便也学会了在他背后指指点点。

于里昂热洗漱完毕，剃了点鬓角，将脸侧的毛发刮出一个严谨的角度。这时时间刚到上午八点，床头柜上的手机就嗡嗡振动起来。

“唔唔，于里昂热……你起那么早做什么……”

对床的舍友带着梦呓翻了个身。“九点钟的课。”于里昂热提醒，“你不去么？”

“帮我点名……我中午要赶去公司面试……”

“了解。愿你顺利。”

于里昂热走到宿舍门外接起手机，是雅·修特拉来的电话。

『帮我做件事。』雅·修特拉一如既往地干脆，『是莉瑟的作业。』

“作业。”于里昂热干干地重复。

『别提了，这孩子选修的编程基础，期中时胃口太大，给专业老师提交了个社交软件的初案。本来只是应付，结果老师兴趣上头，让她期末做一个基础框架出来。实在没办法，我没学过这个，而且我在跟你打国际长途你知道吗？』

于里昂热明白雅·修特拉的意思是让他来想办法。

“请告诉我我该怎么办。”他深吸一口气。

『我给你个号码，你去找这个人，他会做这种东西，还上学的时候就试着做过社交软件。我刚才打了一下但对方没接，我马上就要进研讨会会场……』

“我只要转达就可以了，是吗？”

『你问他以前做的东西还有没有留底，要是没有，回头我发莉瑟的初案给你看……』

“我会自己联系莉瑟。”于里昂热安慰道，“你先进会场吧。”

他刚挂电话就收到雅·修特拉的短信，但对方打得太急，没告诉于里昂热这个号码主人的名字。

于里昂热读了一遍号码，直接拨打过去。

电话那边响了两声，突然被掐断了。

“……时间还太早……”

今天是休息天，于里昂热忽然记起来，至少在上班党的时间轴里，今天是宝贵的星期六。

“那就中午再打好了。”

他还可以顺便看看莉瑟的软件初案。辅修五年，他还没踏入过编程的领域呢。

 

【10】

桑克瑞德对着手机若有所思。

打进来的是一个陌生号码，却紧接在雅·修特拉的未接来电之后。

“她该不会找不到我，就让别的人打我电话吧……”

桑克瑞德吃吃地冷笑，忽而听到拉哈布雷亚关掉了浴室的水，赶忙把手机扔回沙发，拉紧透着阳光的落地窗窗帘，揉揉自己酸痛的肩膀。

趁着拉哈布雷亚还在穿衣服，桑克瑞德滚进被子里，假装自己没睡醒。

“别装了，我看到了。”拉哈布雷亚在浴室门口，“我有会要开，你自己该干什么干什么。”

桑克瑞德用枕头埋着脸不吭声，几秒后却被对方抓着后脑的头发拽了起来。

“喂！”桑克瑞德挣扎了一下，却被拉哈布雷亚再次按进枕头里。

“别以为我不知道你给条子打小报告。”拉哈布雷亚俯下脸，在桑克瑞德耳边嘶声说，“你该高兴只是一箱货，进去的也只是我本来就打算清理掉的杂鱼，不然就不是一晚上的事。”

“那不然呢？想操到我在你面前尿出来，还是直接被干死在你床上？”

桑克瑞德不意外地挨了一膝击，吃痛地蜷起身。

“要是不准备惹麻烦就收收你那份到处溜达的心。明知道你没有能力保护住所有跟你有关系的人……随便哪一个人你都不想伤害，对吗？”

拉哈布雷亚将他扔回被子里，系好领带嘭地关上门。被留下的人四仰八叉地倒在床上瞪着天花板，心脏跳动的节奏和手表秒针一样。

一下，一下，一下，再一下。

他突然憎恨起秒针的声音，猛地攥起手表，将它砸上墙壁，接着冲进浴室抠起喉咙。

昨晚的烧麦、酒和胃液混在一起涌出他的嘴，就像昨晚它们被迫地进入他的嘴一样。浴室的墙壁还挂着莲蓬头洒上去的水，泛着浴室灯的光，形同无处不在的、拉哈布雷亚的眼球，四面八方俯瞰着这个男人，看得他无处遁形。

 

【11】

于里昂热等上完课才再次拨起雅·修特拉给他的号码。他已经看完莉瑟的作业，虽然他对编程一窍不通，但好歹有了能跟对方解释清楚的自信。

电话响了很长时间，长到还差一声就要换成“您拨打的号码暂时无人接听”的系统音才被接起来。

“您好——”

于里昂热一开口就想起自己不知道如何称呼对方。

『你是谁？』那人干硬地问。

精灵愣了下。他似乎认得这个声音，但又不太一样。

“我……我是……”

对面似乎也愣了。

『于里昂热？』好一会儿后那人才问，『你怎么知道这个号码？』

“是雅·修特拉介绍的。”他还是没想起来对方是谁，只得绕着圈子先说明情况，“她有事想拜托您……”

『你不上课吗？』

“我——”

『要是没课就出来说。就在学园里吧，图书馆旁边的咖啡厅，‘大霸王树’，三点——你三点有事吗？』

“暂时没有。”

『那就三点。』

对方单方面挂断后，于里昂热才记起对方是谁，又不太敢确信。

那个声音昨晚还亲切地唱着Dancing Queen，让阿莉塞和朋友在自己旁边跳舞，手指拨着着贝斯的弦，创造音乐的谢幕式。

他的不确信一直持续着，期间他在食堂里就餐，吃的是小块三明治和两篇关于编程基础的入门教学文章。体育系的学生排着队从食堂门外经过，只听得食堂内一个端着空碗的男生朝队伍喊了一句“噢！你们的牛肉饼都卖完咯！”，紧接着便是一团哄乱吵嚷声。

“谁的饭卡扔桌上了？”收拾桌面的大妈尖声发问，“这是谁的饭卡？”

而后是食堂通往图书馆和自习区的林间小道。

“……没有……我妈妈说还是以学业为重……不是你不好……”

于里昂热从躲在树干后交谈的情侣旁经过。

“再给我一次机会，时间不是问题……”

精灵戴起耳机。

 

【12】

他等到三点半，快要放弃地离开咖啡屋时才看到桑克瑞德进来。

男人仍背着昨晚的乐器包，脖子上的白布也圈得好好的，但似乎一副没睡够的样子，不止眼睛下有一点阴影，下巴和锁骨附近都有红色的淤痕。

于里昂热以为对方在分别后跟人打了一架，不由得开口问：“要不要给您拿点药……”

“是什么事？”桑克瑞德打断他，拉开咖啡桌对面的椅子坐下，敲了个响指叫一杯焦糖拿铁。

男人看起来心情很糟，和昨晚完全不同。于里昂热有些抱歉占用了对方时间，哪怕这件事同时也在占用他自己的时间。

精灵学着雅·修特拉的样子开门见山地说了两句，但桑克瑞德再次打断了他的话。

“不用说了，拿来我看看。”

于里昂热推出平板，还没转正过去，那男人就翻起了白眼。

“这就是我做的框架。”桑克瑞德搅了搅焦糖拿铁，居然用勺子舀了一点点放进嘴里，弄得于里昂热生出一种告诉他咖啡勺不是这么用的冲动，“我做来玩的，上个月帕帕力莫跟我拿去看——好伙计，就这么照抄着用了。”

“一个社交软件？”

于里昂热觉得话题直接进入到他这几个小时内的微薄累积绝对跟不上的深度了。

“告诉她们，这个事情我做不来。”桑克瑞德这次用手指捏着杯沿，也是一种极不规范的举杯手法，“她们不知道这是我的东西。”

“为什么……我看了这个初案，就构思而言有很多新颖之处，而且……”

“你看了初案，就该知道这个社交软件是在双方完全陌生的情况下进行语音交流的东西。你会想跟一个根本不认识的人谈心吗？至少我不想。”

于里昂热歪了歪头。既然不想，那为什么会提出这么个东西？也是为了应付考试，还是就像不慎怀孕一样，必须打掉胎儿？

“口号是说得好，‘向陌生人敞开心扉’——呵。跟修特拉说清楚吧，我早就废弃这个东西了。当时帕帕力莫拿去看是因为……”

桑克瑞德呛了一口，瞪起眼珠突然不说话了，换成一种警惕的眼神望着于里昂热。

“你昨晚才说你不喜欢社交。”

“我是不喜欢，但不意味着这个软件没有作用……也没有实现的价值。它的程序很有意思……您看，它从……”

“外行人就不要来评价它了。”桑克瑞德摞下咖啡杯，“这是一个失败品，从出生起就是失败品。”

“您还没有继续往下制作。它在技术上存在困难吗？还是您介意莉瑟小姐直接用来交作业？学术不严谨的问题我会跟莉瑟交涉，可现在我想撇开这些来谈。我认为它……”

“你认为它能继续往下做，是因为你发现我放弃了它。”

这回轮到于里昂热不说话了。

——他发现桑克瑞德说得对。

他本来对这些东西没兴趣。他对很多事情没兴趣，比如社交。它们“应该”存在，却跟于里昂热没有关系。

“你只是觉得别人放弃了实际上看起来还很有价值的东西很可惜。”桑克瑞德的目光在于里昂热身上刮来剐去，“看起来你就跟传言中说的那样，做一些别人认为没有意义的事，又对自己说这有意义、应该这么做，然后轻而易举地把别人决定了又非常努力去实现的事情踩在脚下——虽然这个努力，现在在我们面前，就是‘放弃’。”

于里昂热忍不住自己脸部的松动。

“别这么看着我，你很出名，几小时在学校里随便问问就知道你是怎么回事。”

桑克瑞德放下一张钞票，付完两个人的咖啡钱，背起乐器包。

“莉瑟想做完期末作业，我到时候可以给她一个别的东西。就这么和修特拉回复吧，我最近不想接她电话。”

男人刚要迈开步子，却听见于里昂热在后面喊了一声“请等一下”。

咖啡屋里仅有寥寥两对情侣和三个独自自习的学生，几道目光被这一声喊惊得同时甩了过来。

“你的钱。”于里昂热走得急，也忘了自己没有用敬称，“就像你昨天说的那样，你在你的地盘上招待我们，而今天……是我的地盘。”

精灵走到柜台前付账，再将钞票递还给桑克瑞德。

“是我们麻烦你过来，耽搁你忙碌的时间。”

他试着对桑克瑞德微笑，却收到愠怒的表情回应。

“你自己留着好了。”

 

【13】

那天下午于里昂热不知道自己的脑子里都在想什么。

他就像撞上了一块铁板的铁钉，铁板严丝合缝，没能让他这颗铁钉钉得进去。他开始考虑他和桑克瑞德的差距——他一直在上学，而桑克瑞德，如阿莉塞所说，还没完成学业就直接退学。

哪个学生会拒绝这家学园，拒绝他们的老师？桑克瑞德还和雅·修特拉、帕帕力莫乃至莱韦耶勒尔两兄妹交好，去教务处问艾默里克时，艾默里克也认识那个男人。

“为什么会退学？”

于里昂热从这一步入手，想跟艾默里克打听。

“他没具体跟我说。”艾默里克回答，“我们是不同系的，我在政治学系，他在计算机系。我当时是学生会会长……嗯，他在院系学生会里很有名气，在我竞选会长，甚至是竞聘这个教务处主任期间都帮过我不少忙。虽说有点偏科，不过在外联和技术上很有一套。不过我只听说他在校外惹了什么人，还进了局子……迫于压力才申请退学。”

“警方审查的结果怎么样？”

“人是没事……但档案上留下污点了。”

于里昂热申请调阅档案，却给艾默里克挡了回去。

“他的档案早就不在学校里了。而且学生的档案也不是另一个学生能看的，除非你有足够的权限，比如图书馆管理员。你要知道，学园的图书馆管理员和档案管理员是同一个职位——”

于里昂热立刻从教务处转向校学生会，跟阿尔菲诺问了问，得到的结论也与艾默里克说的差不多。

“我认识他的时候才十一岁。”阿尔菲诺说，“他跟你不一样，不常到家里来……啊，当时爷爷也不常回家来了。我就知道桑克瑞德还小就跟爷爷补课，从外头考进学园的附属高中，再考上大学。”

“他帮过我一次，那次我差点丢了命，出事的时候他从旁边冒出来送我去医院。”阿莉塞挠挠头，“所以我们都还挺信任他。”

但这一切都不是于里昂热想知道的重点。他在一个玻璃罐里走来走去，四周都是真相，却隔着一堵透明的玻璃。

他还去查阅桑克瑞德在校时的论文和成绩单，在图书馆的电脑上调出桑克瑞德设计过的形形色色的小程序。有些程序很有用，有些则没用，但不管有没有用，于里昂热都看得出桑克瑞德喜欢它们，就像于里昂热会从诗歌里读出作者的感情一样，光看这些区块和语句段的排布方式，比方说既能发挥作用又能显出一些对称、倒梯形乃至一个图案的用心就知道桑克瑞德喜欢它们。

为什么喜欢，却做了一个明明很好、再以讨厌它的态度放弃掉的方案？

日落时于里昂热抱着一叠跟他下周要开启的财务管理专业课没有任何关系的编程资料走出图书馆，接了一个来自帕帕力莫的电话。

帕帕力莫的声音听起来满是歉意，只草草说自己批评过莉瑟，也让于里昂热不要再管这件事。

“为什么？”

于里昂热整个下午问了这句话无数次。

“为什么要放弃？”

『桑克瑞德说要放弃。』

“那么，他为什么放弃？”

『他说……』

“我是说，桑克瑞德这个人，为了什么，要放弃它。”

于里昂热知道自己虽然一脑袋的问号，但没有一个问号在叫他放弃去探寻这些问号的答案。

当然，更多的——于里昂热不认识的感情——或许他该称之为“愤怒”。

他站定下来，让眼前的白光散去。

“解铃还须系铃人。”于里昂热记起穆恩布瑞达说过的话。

于是精灵再次找上了阿莉塞。

 

【14】

“……你干什么。”

桑克瑞德手劲没控制好，差点拧断吉他弦。

“你怎么找到这……不对，我要排练，没时间。”

于里昂热扬扬手里的资料：“我可以等……明天没有课。若你一直排练到天亮，我还可以请你吃个早餐。清晨是一天的新起点……我们都能从头谈一次。”

桑克瑞德扔下吉他也撇开于里昂热，拿起鼓棒发泄似地捶出一串鼓点。他的伙伴们都在笑话着看着，“别勉强自己，桑克瑞德。”他们哄笑着说，“你追别人的时候也是这套说辞，这小家伙可能看上你了。”

“去去去，一群胳膊肘往外拐的混蛋。”桑克瑞德没好气地赶开他们，将于里昂热冷落在一旁直至他的鼓棒又被打断了一根。

“我说……”

他有点受不了这精灵的注视。

“只要半小时。”于里昂热立即接上，再次扬起资料，“我的问题原本多如乱麻，幸而我得灵光相助……借到一把剪刀。所以，只需要半小时，请你……”

桑克瑞德的气叹得肩膀都塌了下来。

“有什么话在这里问就行。不过我真的不明白还有什么可问的，我下午说得这么清楚了。”

“为什么要放弃。”

“不是告诉过你——”

桑克瑞德的头颅一转，就见于里昂热眼神里的意味根本不是他想象的那样。

这个精灵的“为什么”有着深层的含义，桑克瑞德不晓得他都打听了哪些消息又或是想通了什么，总之这个眼神——

“我们到外面去说。”

桑克瑞德明白自己逃不掉了。

 

【15】

酒吧里放着《Moon River》，灯光也是老套的暖橙色。

“马丁尼。”桑克瑞德放下酒水单，“你要什么？”

“意式浓缩。”

“大晚上的喝这个，睡得着吗。”桑克瑞德有点不太相信，Moon River也是一首适合睡前听来放松神经的歌曲，“不失眠的人真幸福。”

“难道你失眠？”

“……你想问什么。”

“还是那个问题。”

“听着，我不是要跟你解释这个方案有多少不合理的地方才出来请你喝酒。”

“我同样不是为了听这些。”于里昂热摘下眼镜，就像上阵干架前脱去外套，“你说我是外行人，你的理由也能骗过很多外行人。这个初案在实行上存在不少待商榷之处，可软件的构思和程序架构都很新颖，你自己也知道它的长处——我看过你做的作业，那些在图书馆计算机里的小游戏和查询程序……你在这个APP的程序中运用很多富有个人特色的语句逻辑，甚至可以说是一种……像作品合集再校对一遍的升华体。任何一个能读懂它们的人都能感觉到编写者的用心……要是你不喜欢它，要是你真的认为，它的出生等于失败……它就不该存在这些闪光点。”

桑克瑞德沉默着喝了口酒，微低下头藏着眼睛。

“你放弃它不是因为它不好……”于里昂热放轻声音，“它本身并非失败，它只是其他某些事物的失败的象征……克罗诺斯吞噬自己的孩子，而你……”

“不，非要说的话，我大概算赫拉。每次看到它——”

桑克瑞德甩甩头，换了话题。

“那你想怎么做，劝我重新将它捡起来编完，做成一个完整的APP，推送到大公司里运营赚钱？”

他吃惊地看到于里昂热的嘴半张着，也说不出话。

“你怎么回事儿，喂？”桑克瑞德搡了把精灵的肩膀。

“……我也……不清楚……好像……我推着巨石攀上普罗米修斯的山头，千辛万苦、汗流浃背，却见太阳神依旧站在东方，日升日落，迷雾消散是那么轻而易举……”

“结果你根本没想过问完这个问题以后该怎么办，对吗？”桑克瑞德不知道该不该生气了，“好吧，那我回去排练了。”

“——桑克瑞德。”

打算付账的男人停下手。他开始害怕这个精灵的话语和声音，还有下一个即将出口的问题。

“你的失败……是什么？这个APP……从文案到构思，不仅能做成毕业设计，也能供你到一家极具实力的企业就职。你在文案中就说过，它突破‘必须互相认识才能交谈’的窘局，创造陌生人用心沟通的环境……逼迫你放弃这份心血的‘失败’，究竟是什么？”

啊，来了。这才是于里昂热想问的问题，桑克瑞德苦笑着，被这个精灵发现了。

Two drifters off to see the world.

女音绵绵地唱着，滑弦像低落在冰面上的水珠。

There is such a lot of world to see.

「你不用认识对方，也不用了解对方。只是心灵在相遇的那刻碰撞，火柴与红磷、三硫化二锑。火柴需要认识装着自己的盒子么？不需要。任何一个火柴盒都能点燃任何一根火柴，我们需要的仅有氧化剂、硫磺……我们这个APP，正在引导失散在盒子外的火柴，擦一擦陌生的火柴盒。用户会发现世界上存在跟自己不一样的人，也有一样的人。如此之多，如此之多……是一个世界。」

桑克瑞德捂住耳朵，可这些声音来自他自己。他在导师和同学面前说过这些，那时他胸有成竹，活力焕发。

My huckleberry friend.

Moon river and me...

歌声穿透他手掌的骨肉。歌唱者自有想法，可他们永远不知道世界上每一个听歌的人都会在歌声中产生什么别的想法。歌声仅仅是流淌，仅仅是存在，就能让人想起这么多不舒服的过去。它们本不是起这个作用的吧？梦想和歌声本不是用来给人的记忆下毒的吧？

桑克瑞德受不了它们，还想向于里昂热大吼。可他的肢体比他的精神清醒地多，桑克瑞德张口时，音乐已经换了一首迪厅的舞曲，他也没有捂着耳朵，两只手都好好地放在身侧。

桑克瑞德松了口气，夸奖自己的精神和肢体全心全意为保住他这层阻挡他人的壳子所付出的努力，同时没精打采地看看那精灵：“我们很熟吗？”

于里昂热没回应，桑克瑞德便又说：“既然这样，我也有问题要问你，小子。这是我的项目，跟你没有关系。平常人追问一句为什么要放弃，我回一句它实行不了，他们就不再往下问。但你……你问这些有什么用？”

他叫前台给于里昂热上了一杯金菲士。

“本来你可以不用管，没必要。这件事对你的学业来说一点好处都没有，你甚至没想明白自己跟我计较这些的目的所在。”调酒师在给酒杯加苏打水，而桑克瑞德目不转睛地盯着杯子里的柠檬汁，“我猜猜……你不是喜欢它的编码。你喜欢的是它的立意……对吧？没有跟什么重要的人好好沟通过最后失去了对方，或者在不知情的时候伤害了陌生人也无法补救现在后悔得不行……你经历过吧，这种事。”

桑克瑞德点上一根烟，咬着滤嘴，摸摸自己裹着布条的脖子。

“所以你认为既然可以开发这种软件，那么至少能让你经历过的不甘在别人身上发生的几率降低那么一丁点，好弥补你心里的愧意……是不是啊？”

他等了一份来钟，给自己追加第二杯马丁尼，还想着一会儿要回排练场，最好给乐队的其他成员带点外卖。

于里昂热杵在金菲士的酒杯前一动不动，神色黯淡。桑克瑞德并不想去催，他知道这个人的沉默就意味着答案。

“把你自己的事解决清楚了再去跟别人说教吧。”

他吹着烟雾，扣起钱包。

 

【16】

在水池的小桥上谈情说爱的男女分手了。男生遭不住打击，追到女生的楼下放飞两百个气球，每个气球都写着某某某原谅我吧我爱你啊的字样，然后被保安带去了警务室训话，过几天被学园记警告处分，处罚清扫树林一个月。

博士楼有天晚上起了火灾，起因是学生在里头私拉电线开烤箱，烧死了他们没能跑得出来的小宠物狗。

声乐社策划了一场舞会，但第三天就传出新闻，说舞会后声乐社的社长强奸了一个女生。

体育系与国防系在操场上约了一场架，源于运动会上国防系的学生假摔，不服从体育系的判决。这场架没打成，因为艾默里克硬着头皮将埃斯蒂尼安和劳班·阿尔丁约出来吃了顿饭。可没过几天体育系与国防系还是在操场上干了一架，据说理由是两个系的系草看上了同一朵校花。这件事的开幕声势浩大，解决又悄无声息。埃斯蒂尼安为这群男孩子操碎了心，还得小心不给学生们知道实际上那朵校花的情书送到了他手里。

校园里流行了两个星期的笔仙游戏，直到超自然研究系的博导写了一篇两万字的论文论述笔仙游戏的合理与不合理，奉劝学生珍爱生命，远离迷信。

出国参加研讨会的雅·修特拉暂时返校一周，给她的硕士生布置了四篇作业，又欣然远去，留下那些学生在宿舍里呼天抢地。

天气一冷，学园就得到处做消防教育，防止学生在宿舍楼里偷偷用电暖器；女生宿舍区的下水道经历了一场严重的堵塞和倒灌事故，挖出来的堵塞物里有一半是卫生巾；男生宿舍区虽是相安无事，但“相安无事”本身就是事——教务处查清了一整个年级在报考专业职业资格证期间的集体舞弊案，开除两名主犯，其余学生将会因职业资格证考试成绩作废而拿不到学位证。

一转眼两个月就这么过去了。教职工和学生每日都在此起彼伏的职业和学业事务中焦头烂额，除了教务处那几个跟于里昂热熟络的办事员，没什么人去关注这个“传奇学生”取消了财务管理的辅修申请，改换编程与APP研发课程。

 

【17】

冬季和春季交界之时，学园宣布将在夏秋交汇之际安排一场规模较大的歌手比赛，邀请外校、甚至国外的学生明星参加，同时还有两场学术交流会。

这些跟于里昂热关系不大，但教务处和学工处都给他打了电话，以高层的名义请他帮忙带两个第一次参加交流的学生做一场户外调研。

他读完那两个学生送来的邀请信——落款还盖着敏菲利亚的签名章——抬头面对两位战战兢兢的硕士生。

“我资历不够。”于里昂热先说出了他的理由，“不过这是敏菲利亚女士送来的邀请信，我会亲自与她面谈。”

两个学生很失望地走了，于里昂热跟在他们后面，提着自己今天上课要用的资料包。

“你们说敏菲利亚女士现在还在办公楼开会，对吗？”

“是的，她在会前给我们这封信。”硕士生回答。

“再会。”

于里昂热看看手表，抬腿先去办公楼。

办公楼下停着的两辆黑色轿车吸引了他的注意力。在一片绿树之中，这两辆轿车就像准备焚烧山林的刽子手。

于里昂热瞥了眼车牌号，僵在原地。

他认得这两辆车。再扭脸一看，拉哈布雷亚恰好与敏菲利亚一前一后地走出大楼。

“……要是不接受，就不用再谈了。”拉哈布雷亚仍戴着墨镜，走在前面，“浪费时间。”

敏菲利亚送他到车前，笑容极为职业。

“基于我校保护学生的立场，我们无法接受。”

拉哈布雷亚坐上了第一辆车的驾驶座，没有其他人跟他共车；而另一个穿着白西装的男人则打开第二辆车的后门，上车前多看了两眼于里昂热。

精灵稳稳地提着他的包，与那白西装对视了几秒。

“这是你们的学生吗？”那白西装倨傲地问。

“是的。”敏菲利亚的笑容没有变，却并未向他们介绍于里昂热的名字。这不是该介绍学生信息的对象，于里昂热心里明白，否则给这种要让身为学园董事长助理的敏菲利亚亲自接待的贵客介绍身份，就该是学生的荣耀，“他只是个普通学生。”

于里昂热发现拉哈布雷亚从右边的后视镜里看了过来。

“普通学生。”白西装朝精灵走来，伸出一只手，手上戴着鲜红色的手套，似乎在握手时也不打算脱掉，“眼神不错，‘学生’。你是什么专业的？”

“您好。”于里昂热也不准备跟不摘手套的人握手，在敏菲利亚的注视下只微微点了点头尽到礼节，“不足为贵宾挂齿。”

“没有哪种专业不足为外人挂齿，只有你们自己从心里瞧不起而已。”

“同样亦有外人瞧不起，正如每年公布其外的就业率调查与专业配比饱和度。”于里昂热对着白西装的红手套说，“不需‘自己认同’，也毋用‘他人表达’……重要与不重要，重视与不重视……尊重与不尊重，体现在每一个细节上，装作看不见亦阻挡不住，从细节中透露出的高下评判之心。”

白西装的唇角玩味地弯了起来，收回他一直悬在两人之间的戴着红手套的右手。

“还等什么，艾里迪布斯。”拉哈布雷亚等得很不耐烦，“要不你干脆跟这家伙吃顿饭，自己散步回去。”

“看起来我自己弄丢了请客的资格。”艾里迪布斯对敏菲利亚款款鞠躬，“要是每个学生都像他这样，很多事就容易解决得多了，对吗，女士？”

敏菲利亚行至于里昂热身侧：“几位慢走。”

 

【18】

两辆黑轿车绝尘而去，敏菲利亚则请其他工作人员先回办公室，领着于里昂热到树林里找了张椅子坐下。

“你不用说我也知道你为什么来找我。”敏菲利亚温和地说，“我不想强迫你，不过……还是因为放不下穆恩布瑞达么？”

“我不能一直将她作为借口，敏菲利亚，这对所有人……包括穆恩布瑞达而言都不公平。”

“那这次是为什么呢？资历不够、成绩不好——我们都明白这是你装出来的，于里昂热。”敏菲利亚眺望着办公楼周围正在抽枝发芽的树林，“我听说你退了财务管理的辅修，去上编程的课，跟这个有关系吗？”

“或多或少有一点关系。”在敏菲利亚面前于里昂热不愿撒谎，“这是我不曾接触过的学科，跟以前的其他专业不能比……两个月来，我几乎在重塑自己的知识架构，从学过的其他理论知识里抽取可关联思考的丝线……”

敏菲利亚惊诧地看回来失笑道：“竟然真的因为学习任务重而拒绝我嘛？不是敷衍？”

“我不曾有敷衍您的勇气。”

“啊啦……所有的理由都是真的，可‘真正的’理由又总是不拿出来，被你当做底牌。你发现没有，你从来没说过‘学业很重腾不出时间’这种话，你总是跟我说你不够格。”

敏菲利亚想了想，调出手机里的一张名片发给精灵。

“既然对这门课很陌生，我就介绍个人给你吧。我觉得他能帮帮你……其他的事我就不勉强了，不过我衷心希望你能接受我的请求……学校里不是没有其他更合适的人选，但这次学术交流会主要是为了推荐优秀的硕士、博士生，学园也要建立新的学术基地，好的导师都已经有任务了。”

于里昂热感到手机在振动，刚想拒绝，脑子里却闪过一道电火花。

“那个人……是不是叫桑克瑞德？”

“咦？你认识？啊……对，帕帕力莫前段时间跟我讲过莉瑟随便用了他的旧方案的事，好像你也牵扯到了点……不过你别担心，桑克瑞德在退学之前拿到过讲师推荐资格，他——”

敏菲利亚瞧着于里昂热盯住手机不说话的模样，再看看他的资料包。

“……难不成，你更换自己的辅修专业课……就是为了这件事？”

于里昂热极力掩饰自己的窘迫，耳根却诚实地红了起来。

“也不尽然是……”

“啊，该说是机缘巧合，还是另有险情呢……”敏菲利亚学着于里昂热的语气，“那就刚好了，你去跟他请教，把编程课的进度追得靠前一点就能分出点空闲来。”

“我上次与他相识……”于里昂热竭力保持声音平稳，“他拒绝谈论跟编程相关的话题。”

敏菲利亚理解地抱着手臂：“因为你们用‘那个APP’去问他。当时他考完了所有该拿的资格证，打完留校申请和讲师申请……就差一步。”

“当时究竟发生了什么？”

敏菲利亚哼了口气，听上去她谈起这件事还怒意未消。敏菲利亚的年纪比于里昂热小，课业成绩也不出众，但她的社会实践能力数一数二，担任学生会会长的两年里就给学园高层相中，还没毕业便在路易索瓦·莱韦耶勒尔的推荐下跟高层签下了任职合约。

“我签约的时候刚好赶上这件事。”敏菲利亚考虑了会儿才答道，“我还记得那天我在这栋办公楼里办手续，桑克瑞德准备去给评审组做APP方案演示。因为教室都用来给你们做考场，所以演示会安排在办公楼的会议室里，我们在走廊上见了一面，他还跟我说‘加油’。”

“稍等一下，敏菲利亚——”

于里昂热难以置信地站了起来。给他们做考场、桑克瑞德退学时他正在考试——

“那天是……我们的恩师意外过世的那天……对吗？”他轻声问。

 

【19】

手机响个不停，就和他从另一个学校被路易索瓦抽出来，在老人的辅导下努力备考的每个早晨聒噪又执着的闹钟。

桑克瑞德想按掉这个闹钟，但身上的男人压紧了他，掐着他的腰狠狠地冲刺。

“我记得那张脸。”拉哈布雷亚揪住桑克瑞德的头发，“你让我们送他回学校，我今天在学园里看到他，艾里迪布斯对他有兴趣。”

“不是说了他只是个普通学生……呃啊……”

“那个女人拒了我们的生意。我猜她仍惦着你的案子，这几年来我们从没能跟他们谈成。”

“我跟他们没有关系了……”

桑克瑞德咬住被单。拉哈布雷亚的行为根本不是情事该有的，他在用一切手段施加折磨，发泄不满。

每个部位都在痛——比如脱臼后又被接起来的手肘，拉哈布雷亚就想听他的骨头和关节嘎吱作响，将这种声音当做催情的音乐。

他差不多是被垂直着贯穿，囊袋拍打臀肉，前端也给铁环堵着无法发泄。要疯掉了，桑克瑞德无力地瘫在地毯上，拉哈布雷亚总也等不到他疯掉那天。

“就为了这个……叫我过来？”

“我猜你有办法。”

“我——没办——啊啊啊……”

没喊两声他的喉咙就给死死握住，身体也被翻到正面，膝头抵上胸口。他用来掩藏刺青的布条被撕碎了，在拉哈布雷亚面前，他什么都藏不了。

“你有办法。我们等了五年，最后还要听他们旧事重提。我想是时候给他们点颜色看看了——”

他拧紧桑克瑞德的脖子，看着对方脸色透出黑紫色。

“我还不打算亲自动手。这本来很简单，非常简单。”

拉哈布雷亚等桑克瑞德的眼球翻上去，嘴角也溢出了些许白沫才松手。可在男人剧烈地吸气时也没有停止抽插，反而变本加厉。

“你还不想看到我全面进攻，就该向他们澄清点事情。比如……五年前那件事是你个人行为。”

手机又在响，震得从茶几上滑下来，掉在桑克瑞德耳边。他斜过视线，见来电人显示为“敏菲利亚”。

拉哈布雷亚冷笑起来。

“来得正是时候。”他握着桑克瑞德的膝盖深深地捅进，在前列腺上顶撞，见桑克瑞德咬紧嘴唇不肯出声就作势要接起那通电话。

他满意地听到桑克瑞德的叫喊，将对方刚经历过脱臼疼痛的手臂反扣到头顶，低吼着射了出来。

“我给你一个月时间。”拉哈布雷亚弹弹男人还被铁环束缚着的阴茎，“只有一个月，要办什么手续，我可以帮你开绿灯。”

他说得好像在给桑克瑞德一颗糖做奖赏。

 

【20】

“他不接电话……”

敏菲利亚遗憾地放下手机。正值晚餐时间，她和于里昂热面对面地坐在嘈杂的食堂里，桌上摆着两份清蒸鱼尾。

她对于里昂热承诺过，等她忙完下午的工作就帮他与桑克瑞德联系。这是于里昂热在穆恩布瑞达去世后执行“再也不想毕业”行动的五年来第一次松口，敏菲利亚不想放过。

她毫不怀疑这是一次机会，能让于里昂热慢慢地走出来。她只是没想到这件事恰好和另一个问题儿童扯上了关系，让事情变得复杂起来。

期间敏菲利亚还担忧地听到于里昂热告诉自己，桑克瑞德仍跟拉哈布雷亚有联系。

“怎么可能？”敏菲利亚对此惊呼道，“五年前害他退学的就是拉哈布雷亚呀！”

“我仍是局外之棋，不能妄加评判……但那晚上他们的交谈显得……他们像是朋友。”

“不可能。桑克瑞德可以跟任何人做朋友，就算是刚出狱的犯人也可以，只要他觉得有价值。但拉哈布雷亚？不可能，于里昂热。你要知道……”

敏菲利亚焦躁地踱着步子，几次犹豫和放弃后才跟于里昂热摊牌。

“……让路易索瓦老先生过世的事故，我们怀疑就跟拉哈布雷亚有关。他的公司主要吃黑道……五年前还跟加雷马那边合作。”

加雷马。于里昂热默然点点头——一家以绝对严格的监狱式教育出了名的外国学校，教出来的学生虽然也不乏优秀人才，却在行业中以机械、冷血、野兽式手腕臭名昭著，学校本身亦屡屡传出使用历史观点偏颇的教材、剽窃研究成果、进行非人道试验的丑闻。

“但是我们没有证据，警方调查后也给了意外的结论。只是当时太巧了，桑克瑞德讲演当天老师就该回来做评审，可他的航班莫名其妙被取消，航空公司就要求老师去另一个机场转机。”

转机过程中发生了车祸。

“明明航线上没有恶劣天气，取消航班也是在起飞前半小时宣布的。转机明明能在本机场进行，却非得要去一百多公里外的另一个机场。”

敏菲利亚愤愤不平，可当时学园的高层对此讳莫如深。她拼上可能会被辞退的危险到处打听，只得到一丝拉哈布雷亚的公司在里面有瓜葛的不确切消息。

于里昂热自己也知道一点。那时候老师极力反对学园和加雷马合作开学术交流会，也希望学园停止一切和那所学校的来往。在诸多努力下，学园才采纳了路易索瓦·莱韦耶勒尔的一部分意见。

 

【21】

恍惚间桑克瑞德以为自己回到了五年前。老师没有来听他的讲演，他鼓励自己、顺利地演示完，却在走出会议室重启手机时接到了老师在国外出事故过世的消息。

就那么两个小时。两个小时前他准备关机，还很遗憾地给老人发了条短信，承诺自己一定不会让老师失望。

他不知道老师看到那条短信没有。

桑克瑞德抛下讲演结束后紧随而至的一系列要提交给评审组的资料，马上给自己买机票想去国外查看情况，可还没能出海关，警方就以“利用私设软件倒卖公民信息”的罪名将他带进了看守所。

对他的指控包括非法假设网络发信台、窃取用户资料、倒卖公民信息、泄露企业机密。桑克瑞德还没毕业就以自己在编程上的特长给一些企业实习过几次，提交过软件设计和程序设计，而那些公司竟然无一例外地在同一个时间段发生了泄密事件。

他那么想去看望老师，可他也不得不反复跟警方解释和演示他做过的所有程序来自证清白。

学园也帮了他不少忙，他的朋友——帕帕力莫和雅·修特拉，还有莱韦耶勒尔家——都替他做担保。然而等他从看守所里出来，老师的遗体已经火化，摆在他面前的只有一张“嫌疑不清、证据不足、暂不予以起诉”的检方回复和一瓦钵骨灰。

再怎么说档案上都有了污点，过去四年在学校里拿到的成绩、资格证和通过了的申请就此作废，连能不能好好毕业都成问题。

他知道老师肯定很失望。他还在贫民区跟着一群小混混逃学翘课偷抢玩闹的时候，那个给予他厚望的老师一定很失望。

桑克瑞德大睁着眼，擦掉眼角的水，自己拨开环在阴茎上的铁环，用力揉搓胀得发痛的分身。拉哈布雷亚就在旁边看着，他还得表演一场自渎、好像真的沉浸在性欲之中那样嘴里不住呻吟。

“我再帮你点忙。”

拉哈布雷亚用五年前找上桑克瑞德时的口吻说道，手指插进男人的后穴，抠着残留在里面的精液。

“你做不到的事，我帮你的忙。”

“唔、嗯——”

桑克瑞德很清楚是拉哈布雷亚在那桩案子里搞的鬼。拉哈布雷亚的公司那会儿正跟学园商谈毕业生优先入职与协议培养事宜，但这家公司也跟加雷马沆瀣一气，桑克瑞德和老师一样持反对态度。为了帮老师一把，桑克瑞德还在校内论坛上发过贴，扒出拉哈布雷亚的公司在财务与专利剽窃上的黑历史。

那年拉哈布雷亚也不着急辩白，反而给桑克瑞德打了个电话，问他有没有意向到公司里就职。桑克瑞德理所当然地拒绝了这个鸿门宴似的邀请，潜心研发他费尽心思的APP，做着留校讲学的美梦。

可是他太小看了拉哈布雷亚。

又或许只是，他太小看了他本以为留在校园中就能回避掉的社会。

 

【22】

凌晨两点多钟，敏菲利亚才接到桑克瑞德的回电。

“怎么，今天演出么？”敏菲利亚深吸一口气，轻柔地先安慰对方。不管怎么样桑克瑞德一定会回她电话，这点从敏菲利亚认识对方到现在的十几年里都没有变，“找了你好久呢。”

『有急事。』桑克瑞德的声音有点嘶哑，『没带手机。』

“你生病了吗？要不要去……”

『我挺好的，今天碰到两个从学园里出来逛街的小姑娘在市中心迷了路，还给她们买了车票。嗨，敏菲利亚……学园是不是该实时更新一下全市的地铁和公交站地图啦？……有什么事么？』

敏菲利亚听他的语气算是比较精神，放了点心。

“你认识于里昂热，对吧。”

『噢，你说那个不知道市中心露天广场和夜市小吃街，也不清楚晚上十点后公交车要避开地铁工地，还打算走个一公里去赶根本赶不上的末班车的书呆子？』

“哪有这么惨啦。”敏菲利亚咯咯笑着，“我想拜托你点儿事……我知道你可能不太乐意，请你听我说完。”

她快速地说了一次下午发生的事，包括想请桑克瑞德辅导于里昂热学习编程和几个月后的学术交流会。她感到电话对面的沉默越来越重，显然桑克瑞德已经不太开心了。

“我很抱歉，没能跟你商量过。不过我也才知道于里昂热和你聊过天，聊的又是……‘那个APP’。我猜他想做完那个APP，我感觉……这件事……可能对你们来说都是一个新的开始。”

『什么开始，泄露用户资料么？』桑克瑞德少见地、冷硬地回绝道，『退学的时候我就说了，我跟学园没有关系了。你们想拿那个提案去用就用吧，冠上谁的名字都行，只要别为这件事来——』

“真的一点也不行吗，桑克瑞德？就连我也不行吗？我还以为……我还能跟小时候那样说想摘星星你就能摘给我呢。”

敏菲利亚顿了顿。

“我猜你刚才抬头看星星了，桑克瑞德。”

『……我摘不到星星，敏菲利亚。我这里……看不到星星。地狱里没有星星。』

“看不到不等于不存在，老师好像是这么教你的吧。”

电话对面传来打火机火石相撞的喀嚓声。敏菲利亚认识对方时他才十七岁，就算严重违反在校生不得抽烟的规定也一定要像绝大多数学抽烟的男孩子一样装酷地叼烟点烟，还耍着抖烟盒与吐烟圈的把戏。

桑克瑞德那时笑起来就像个普通的、会翻墙逃学、在屋顶上睡觉、在作业本上画小乌龟、躲在厕所或者操场角落偷偷吸烟、学着看女生穿的裙子、又在被窝里打手电翻阅黄色画刊的男生。实际上他们相识那年，桑克瑞德刚通过学园附属高中的入学考试，拿到了“问题学生”难以望其项背的成绩，一副“努努力也不过如此嘛！”的意气风发。

敏菲利亚揩着眼角。

“嘿，桑克瑞德。我不清楚你现在瞒着我多少事，不过我们都希望你能走出来，于里昂热也是。”

『那小子？他懂个屁。』

“屁也是有味道的嘛！只要放了屁，就算没人闻到，说不定还会被红外摄像头拍下来呢。”

『你从哪学来这种话的？我不记得我教过你。』

“你教过！”

『好吧好吧……』

“就当是……最后一次也行。‘用你学到的东西去帮助他人，才能彰显它的价值’。”

『你是第二本路易索瓦老师语录么。』

“算是吧。你看，我也不喜欢总拿他来压你，这应该是你自己早就想明白了的。之前不就是这样吗？你跟着他学习、跟着他改变自己……我也一样。”

『可我怎么感觉现在又多了个小鬼。』

“他就比你小三岁而已，还比我大呢。”

『哪有这样的‘小三岁’，一直呆在硕士级五年不挪窝？』

敏菲利亚突然严肃而庄重起来。

“你可能不知道，要是你不介意而且我告诉你的话你会改变主意，我就说给你听。”

 

【23】

这次的排练场在一家旧厂房里。场地空旷，水泥墙爬满青苔和藤条，四处扔着被废置的钢筋和水泥管，还有些散发出霉味的木料。

于里昂热的鞋子停在厂房外，不敢贸然打断里面的排练。

“第四乐章的50小节，再来一次吧。”指挥用小木棒敲敲谱架，“这种曲风不太合适慢节奏，变速太可怕了，我们还得多练几次。”

“我觉得不是这个问题。先别动，我打一次节奏，你们听听。”

桑克瑞德背着门口，略略伏低肩膀。从这个角度还是能看清他环在脖子、牢牢地裹着皮肤的白色布条。

“我先从48小节开始。”

他敲起鼓棒。鼓点很快，如同连发机关枪的子弹，又像欢快地轮转着的发动机；而后它慢了下来，像是开在泥泞道路上的轮胎，不时磕到石头和水坑；它又驶出泥路，进入平坦的柏油马路，猛然加速。急转弯，减速，噢，前面塞车呢……车流一点点往前挪，要保持车距……

鼓棒突然从桑克瑞德手里弹飞开来，在场所有人都吓了一跳。

“没事吧？”乐队的成员赶紧问。

“……唔……前几天撞到手了，变奏的时候不太利索。”

“真是的，手臂是乐队的灵魂啊，稍微小心一点。”

指挥员扶起桑克瑞德的手臂看了看，又按了几下。

“怎么样，还能行吗？”

“没关系……谢谢。”男人接回其他人递过来的鼓棒，再试了一次。

这次他打完了整个乐章，但所有人的神色都明白地写着担心。

“这样下去就要变成鼓声带音乐了。”指挥员说，“明天还得让和声加进来一次。”

“要是你觉得原来的节奏不合适，换成鼓点来带也不是不行。只有10个小节，要磨合一下。”

从他的背影望去，于里昂热觉得桑克瑞德正用鼓棒挠脸。

“你们怎么说？”指挥员看看其他人，“变速非常难，能跟得上吗？”

“键盘手OK啦，贝斯呢？”

“靠？又是我？我觉得这种节奏的贝斯还是你来吧，桑克瑞德？”

“哈哈哈哈……搞什么，我只有一个啊！你给我回去练。”

桑克瑞德笑归笑，像是在测试自己手臂状况一般，有意无意地打了几段节奏。

过了几分钟指挥员和乐队商量完了，拍拍手招呼大家解散。

“明天还是这个时间点，别迟到啊。”

众人纷纷收拾自己的乐器，只有桑克瑞德还坐在椅子上没动。但大家也不太在意地互相道别，同时终于发现了站在门外的于里昂热。

“喂，桑克瑞德，这不是上次看上你的小子吗？”

桑克瑞德头也没回。

“我早就知道他在那……还有，呸。再说这话你们就另找一个鼓手吧。”

“嘿哟，‘我早就知道他在那’嘞！”

乐手们不知好死地大笑，经过于里昂热身边时拍拍精灵。

“他可难追了，加油哦。”

“别泄气啊！”指挥员挥挥手。

 

【24】

《Sunday Night Blues》。

桑克瑞德等在咖啡厅外，两只脚顺着咖啡厅里的音乐小幅度地变换舞步。

他的动作不大却带着韧性，于里昂热记得学校里有不少学生喜欢在活动广场上跳这种类机械式的舞步。

咖啡厅的露天座位有好几双眼睛都在看着这个男人。

“快闪吗？”其中一个人问。

“不，就是个消遣。”桑克瑞德咧开嘴。

两个发传单的人经过，给桑克瑞德塞了一张；再经过一个，再塞一张。

于里昂热捧着两个纸杯走出咖啡厅时，桑克瑞德正一边抖着长发一边阅读手里的传单。

“你可以试试健身。”男人随手将一张传单卷成纸卷插进于里昂热的前襟，“学会露出肢体，挥洒能量。”

“我不擅长。”于里昂热淡淡地说，“还是老样子，您请客。”

他的敬语又回来了。在得知桑克瑞德为什么会突然同意给他辅导后，于里昂热不自觉地想在言语上保持距离。

“上次给你的钱还剩多少？”

“与这两杯咖啡等同。”

桑克瑞德耸耸肩，背起乐器包往广场上走，叫了辆的士。于里昂热听这个男人跟司机交代的地点无比陌生，偷偷拿出手机查了查地图，以为自己要被拐卖到乡下去。

“别误会，不懂情趣的书呆子卖不了几个钱。”桑克瑞德靠着后座，“但是那里没有人管，反而比较安静。”

可那个地方在地点标记上有一些网友的评论，净是些负面消息。

桑克瑞德不作什么解释，脑袋一歪。车子刚转进小道，男人就发出了小声的鼾息，长发搭在肩上。

起先于里昂热还打算在车上做点功课，复习一下这两个月里学过的代码基础以便能跟得上桑克瑞德的节奏，但他看了几分钟就不情愿地停下来，视线飘上男人的手臂。

从表面上看不出哪里受伤，于里昂热凭着一点对音乐的了解猜测可能是伤了筋骨。而他又从阿莉塞那里得知，下一场演出安排在下周。

“来得及恢复么……”于里昂热想起那根飞脱出手的鼓棒。在其他人都走光之后桑克瑞德收拾乐器的动作也有点笨拙，背起乐器包时还显得很吃力。

他也发现男人眼睛下不健康的暗色。是为生计压力，还是其他事情？以桑克瑞德的资历，本来不必这样。

是什么改变了这个男人？又是什么改变了自己？

「对不起啊，我自作主张把穆恩布瑞达的事情告诉他了。」出来之前敏菲利亚双手合十向于里昂热道歉，「他的嗅觉很敏锐，不说实话他是不会答应我们的。」

于里昂热说没关系，他总在说没关系。而事实上他明白关系大了去了，他还没想过自己的私事具有让桑克瑞德让步的力量。更关键的是——他不想“被可怜”。

真可怜啊，于里昂热，穆恩布瑞达去世了，我们无能为力……

真可怜啊，于里昂热，说好跟你一起毕业的青梅竹马不在了。

真可怜啊，于里昂热，你到她死去为止都没能亲口告诉她你其实是喜欢她的。

你们从小一起长大，灵魂相距这么近，还是没能告诉她。

于里昂热捏着两眼之间的鼻梁，鼻尖一阵酸涩。仿佛在嘲笑着这一切似地，他从图书馆里调出来的影像资料中，桑克瑞德在笔电前操控着PPT，向评审组介绍他的APP。

「你不用认识对方，也不用了解对方。只是心灵在相遇的那刻碰撞，火柴与红磷、三硫化二锑。火柴需要认识装着自己的盒子么？不需要。任何一个火柴盒都能点燃任何一根火柴，我们需要的仅有氧化剂、硫磺……我们这个APP，正在引导失散在盒子外的火柴，擦一擦陌生的火柴盒。用户会发现世界上存在跟自己不一样的人，也有一样的人。如此之多，如此之多……是一个世界。」

桑克瑞德正正经经地打着领带，穿着寒冰蓝色的衬衫，缝线熨帖，英姿飒爽。他的手机就放在笔电旁，没有开机。而在没开机时运营商也还忠实地替他记录着，有多少个急着要告诉他路易索瓦遭遇车祸的未接来电。

于里昂热也是这样地，穿得整整齐齐，像迎接一场仪式般地给穆恩布瑞达发短信，庆祝他们一起考入硕士，这是他们的恩师去世后的下半年里唯一能让他们改变心境的好消息。他没等到对方的回信，办公室门外也没看到约好一同去领取录取通知书的友人。他等了两个小时，没能打通电话，以为穆恩布瑞达早就来过这里就先进办公室接走了通知书。

他们那一年接到的噩耗数量大概是一生中最可观的。

 

【25】

司机连叫了两声，回头才看到后座上的两人都睡着了。他拍着隔离架，叫醒看起来比较有经验的一个。

“到了，你们。”

桑克瑞德迷蒙着睁开眼，打起哈欠掏钱，又捅捅旁边的精灵。那精灵的脑袋掉在桑克瑞德的肩上，因为高度落差不小，看起来既吃力又滑稽。

“不怕落枕么。”桑克瑞德摇醒于里昂热，拖着后者下车。他的痛觉神经醒得晚，下车后才尖叫起来，让桑克瑞德皱起眉头。

被拉哈布雷亚扯脱臼后桑克瑞德特意去外面的诊所看过，医生交代他不要用这只手臂剧烈运动。可他还得吃饭，他必须得去演出。

拉哈布雷亚才不管他吃不吃得上饭，只是叫来——操一顿——赶走——威胁他——用所有能威胁得到的东西——比如打工的机会——还有朋友的生命。

“一个月啊……”

桑克瑞德苦着脸望着于里昂热。对方肯定不知道他接下辅导课的委托背后到底在打什么算盘。

拉哈布雷亚是黑道上的人，有时候这种人还不能用普通程序来解决，非得惹出什么连地方政府都盖不住了的天大的篓子，或者被仇家捅死在白妙河里才能一了百了。而在这之前，拉哈布雷亚可能还会再演一次谋杀路易索瓦老师的戏码，将这些戏码演到以敏菲利亚为代表的其他学园高层头上。五年前只是一道饭前甜点，他告诉桑克瑞德他做得到——他能让地下酒吧没人敢聘桑克瑞德，也能让各家公司将桑克瑞德的简历扔进碎纸机，让每一个HR询问他档案里的污点，然后是人命，“莱韦耶勒尔党的余孽”，“校董事会海德林的走狗”，比如穆恩布瑞达。

桑克瑞德听过这个名字。

他头一次知道那个女孩和面前的精灵族是挚友，还差那么一步就能成情侣。

还有帕帕力莫、雅·修特拉、莉瑟、阿尔菲诺、阿莉塞。有的人能保护自己，有的人未必能。谁知道呢。穆恩布瑞达就是能保护自己的那一个，她可是有搏击专长的女孩呢。可谁知道背后会有什么“不经意”的危险呢？只要一个喝醉了酒的司机，一条没人看到的马路，什么都能解决。

桑克瑞德打了个寒战，摸了摸兜里的跌打药膏。

“这边。”他引着于里昂热走进小巷，打开一扇铁门走上楼梯。楼里住的都是些没什么钱就得到城里打工的人，垃圾袋、快餐盒和纸箱塞满了楼梯。有几层租给了一家按摩馆，偶尔能在楼梯上捡到刚用完的避孕套、发黄到不能再用的毛巾和完全不符合规范的所谓的工作服。

这里是他借宿的地方，他很少回来。大多数时候他会在市中心住，好让拉哈布雷亚使唤他去替某些“地下货商”办事时他能马上赶到。

“不过这里很安静。”桑克瑞德见于里昂热很不自在，试着安慰。

“安静？”当桑克瑞德打开五楼自己房间的门时，于里昂热的尖耳朵紧张地抖了抖，手指朝楼下指了指。

楼下某一个房间正传出男人的尖叫声。

“在……不舒服么？这声音与临死一呼如此相似，我认为该叫救护车。”

“你在开玩笑吧？这声音明显舒服得欲仙欲死。你还搞错了一点，救护车开不进这条巷子。你想叫救护车还不如自己进去给他来个人工呼吸。”

桑克瑞德踢开合叶生了锈导致开关不畅的木门。四十几平米的小屋里摆着两台电脑和一些简易家具，没有床，一张床垫和毛毯放在角落，旁边是窗户。桑克瑞德拉开窗帘，在阳光洒进来之前，窗帘上的灰尘连着呛着两个男人打喷嚏。

“我有小半年没回来了。”桑克瑞德不禁自嘲起来，“你随便找个干净的地方坐着吧，我拖个地。”

于里昂热先放下自己的资料包和冷掉的咖啡杯，伸出手去帮桑克瑞德接走沉重的乐器包。

“……干什么，小心点，这东西可贵了，抵得上你两个学期的学费。”

“就奖学金来算，半年就够。”于里昂热驳斥他，“我建议你先给手上点药，至于清洁卫生，我可以代劳……权当是我的回报。”

“谁要你回报，值钱吗？”

桑克瑞德嘴硬着想去找拖把，可他一拿起拖把，那根木棍就断开了；他再去提水桶，塑料桶也因常年不用而脆得一碰就裂。

——于是他们将整个下午的时间都花在去外头找超市买拖把、水桶、洁厕剂、肥皂、洗洁精、方便面与草稿纸上，什么课都没上成。

 

【26】

他们的“课”上了两星期，每星期三次。就学园和那个小巷的距离来说，于里昂热在两星期里走过的路程总计超过一千公里。

敏菲利亚问过于里昂热一次事情是否顺利，于里昂热便晃晃脑袋说“不错”。

而他的“不错”很快就被另一种体验盖了过去——他想试着在桑克瑞德去阳台抽烟时找一块抹布擦一擦沾着油腻和烟灰的桌子，找了几分钟后才总算找到一块合适的破布；但桑克瑞德听到于里昂热找东西的声音，一进屋看到于里昂热手中的破布后就拍着墙壁大笑，墙皮都给拍掉了一层。

“你啊，好好看看。”桑克瑞德直抹眼泪，“真的不能怪我没告诉你。”

于里昂热木着脸打量手里的抹布，展开后看出它的形状是一条四角内裤，裤裆上还挂着一抹洗褪色的痕迹。

这条内裤的触感残留在精灵手上长达一星期，连逐渐适应桑克瑞德的讲学速度、慢慢能自己写出一个完整程序语句的喜悦都无法替代。

日复一日的三点一线里也有别的变化。有两次于里昂热瞥见桑克瑞德在电脑上翻硬盘里的旧资料，一些文件夹命名看起来不能乱动，也加了密。而桑克瑞德翻起以前编过的小程序时，脸上会悄悄地浮起笑意，随手摸摸自己从不解开白色布条的脖子。

于里昂热试着问那男人程序写成那样的用意，桑克瑞德就会停下敲击桌面或者拨着吉他的手指，若有所思。每当这时于里昂热就担心自己问及男人的难过之处，不过令他松气的是，男人很快就面不改色地回答了他。

“有时候作弊用。有时候专门塞在新来的讲师演示用的PPT里。你试试吧，试出来才知道它们的意思。”

于里昂热拿了一条程序来试验，而后惊恐地看到自己的笔电满屏幕都是雪花条。他向桑克瑞德求助，但桑克瑞德仅是拿出一支黑油笔，沿着雪花条勾线，勾出一个女人的腰臀，再一瞧于里昂热通红的脸，恨不得当即在地上大笑打滚。

“小书呆子。”桑克瑞德憋得嘴角抽搐，合上于里昂热的笔电，“今晚的作业就是解决它，不然你就得带它回来看我了。”

于里昂热没法去跟计算机系的其他学生求助，自己笔电屏幕上画着一个女人裸替算个什么事儿？他只得对着一屏幕的雪花，默念旧时代教会的经文让自己心静下来，试图思考程序的破绽。

他忙到后半夜才让屏幕恢复原样，但系统界面底下依旧蹲着一个不穿衣服的白发男孩，沿着状态栏跑来跑去，冲着于里昂热拍自己的屁股。

那晚于里昂热迷迷糊糊地睡不好，总以为自己在追赶那个由数据写就的光屁股男孩。他听到那男孩在前面喊“小书呆子”，等于里昂热不服气地追上去时，男孩的头发忽然长长，眼睛也被刘海盖住，瞳孔闪烁着封闭了生物尸体的琥珀色。

“桑克瑞德。”于里昂热呢喃着男孩——不，是一个男人——的名字，凑过去掰开对方的臀瓣，手指在上面捏出粉红色，又用嘴唇去亲吻它，“我很难办。”

他将自己塞进男人的臀瓣里，深深没到根部，感受着内侧的滚烫。男人嘶叫着，声音听上去和于里昂热头一天到他的出租屋时在门口听到的一样。

舒服得要命，欲仙欲死。

于里昂热以为桑克瑞德真的要死了，想叫救护车。可他还记得桑克瑞德说叫救护车不如做人工呼吸，就低下头去堵住男人的嘴，拼命往里面渡气。慢慢地他感到男人的唾液很甜，就像对方请于里昂热喝过的金菲士。人工呼吸就这么变了味道，于里昂热不喜欢喝酒，可他贪恋起了男人嘴里的酒味。他觉得还该有一点烟味，但尝来尝去又尝不到，只好不厌其烦地一次次用舌头掏着桑克瑞德的口腔，想把那张嘴里所有的味道都吞下肚。

属于桑克瑞德的味道，每一个都不该缺席。于里昂热在黏黏的液体中寻找关于桑克瑞德的一切线索，将它们贴在脑子里，拼成一个背着乐器包的男人形象。

似乎又不对？他不该背着乐器包？他的手臂伤过筋骨，在补课的头一星期里要经常用跌打膏擦拭？第二个星期的演出也出了事故？于里昂热跟阿莉塞去看过——那是在一所吧厅外的露天演出？桑克瑞德的鼓棒在间奏中滑下了舞台？不过幸好他另一只手没有乱？演出完后于里昂热能从舞台的灯光下看到他脸上的冷汗？

于里昂热在确定与不确定的梦境中浑身一颤，醒来时视线里填着桑克瑞德脖子上的白晃晃的布条。精灵伸开腿，膝盖碰到被子下的一点黏腻。

他的舍友表情色彩缤纷，一时不知怎么跟于里昂热打招呼。

“你昨晚很忙啊。”舍友小心翼翼地说，“我就听见你一直在叫一个男人的名字，那是男人的名字吧？还是说你失恋了？”

于里昂热裹着被子，想等舍友出门再起床，尽管这个时间点已经远远超过他平常的起床时间了。

“还有这个。”他的舍友指指没擦掉黑油笔痕迹的笔电屏幕，“我们的学园终于要爆出新的花边新闻啦？”

是阿尔菲诺救了于里昂热。“谁的花边？”阿尔菲诺携阿莉塞站在于里昂热的宿舍门口朝里头望来望去，“于里昂热的吗？”

舍友吐吐舌头，一溜烟跑了。于里昂热不得不请阿尔菲诺兄妹在门口等上五分钟，打理干净自己再藏起笔电后才请他们进屋。

 

【27】

隔天于里昂热带着清理好的笔电——当然，光屁股的小男孩还没弄明白，只要一开机就满屏幕乱跑——搭上去桑克瑞德出租屋的的士——如今他已经能很熟练地根据交通情况和路线决定自己的出发时间了。除了开头一星期和一些路上遇到意外事故造成的堵塞以外，于里昂热几乎没有迟到过。即使桑克瑞德也没抱怨过迟到“占他的时间”，于里昂热还是恪守着他们的约定。

他熟练地以备用钥匙打开一楼的铁门走进楼梯间，脚步精准地避开所有不该踩上的东西，对楼道中回荡的不知名的喊声充耳不闻。有时候他会碰到一些其他住户，也能对诸如“我看你这么干净的，不适合来这里的，我介绍你去更好的地方玩玩吧”之类提议与提问回绝如流。

他没想到自己能适应得这么快，当他发现时，也不得不惊叹上几分钟，感慨着一个月前和一个月后的差别。

可能所谓的改变就是这么简单的事情。

于里昂热爬上五楼，敲了敲门。

桑克瑞德没像往常那样马上来开门，于里昂热有些奇怪，敲了几次后，楼下有个人反而出声叫住了精灵。

“他出去了，有人约他。”楼下的住户说完就惊惊慌慌地往屋里躲，“他……他们让你在门缝里拿……备用钥匙进去等。”

“谢谢您。”于里昂热俯下身，听见楼下住户慌忙反锁好房间的同时掏出门缝里的备用钥匙。可他一看这把钥匙就觉得有些不对劲。

这分明是桑克瑞德自己平常用的钥匙，于里昂热的眼镜没有度数，他只是透过眼镜片来观察外面的世界，所以他也记得这把钥匙上的划痕。

于里昂热狐疑地翻来覆去地看着钥匙，想给桑克瑞德打个电话再进去。通过一个月来的观察精灵明白桑克瑞德是个很重视个人空间的人，没有他的允许绝对不能随便进门。

但这不是桑克瑞德留给他，请他进屋去的钥匙吗？

于里昂热马上否认了这个想法。既然是桑克瑞德的钥匙，又怎么能说是“备用”？一楼铁门的钥匙才叫“备用”，于里昂热能闭着眼睛用手指分出备用与原配钥匙的区别。

桑克瑞德给于里昂热的铁门备用钥匙是新配的，刚拿到时钥匙边缘还很锋利。

桑克瑞德擅长编程，编程容不得差错，所以桑克瑞德在关键物品的分类上也很精确，就像他排得整整齐齐犹如强迫症一般的硬盘分区与文件夹。

于里昂热决定先给桑克瑞德打电话，确认一次他的许可。

电话响了一次，被人直接挂断了；精灵皱起眉头，拨了第二次。

长得还差一声就要换成“您拨打的号码暂时无人接听”系统提示音的响铃后，电话彼端传来一个近似于坟墓里的腐尸发出的嗓音，带着慵懒和莫名其妙的成就感，以及某种对即将成为下一具尸体的人类的问候语气。

『喂？』

于里昂热没明白这个声音属于谁，只来得及将目光从掌心的钥匙上移开去看手机屏幕，以为自己打错了电话。

同一秒内电话那边发出一阵桌椅被撞翻、瓷器和玻璃碎裂的噪音，伴着显然出自桑克瑞德之口声嘶力竭的吼叫。

『快跑！于里昂热！离开那——』

桑克瑞德的声音被人截断了，而后先前的男音在话筒旁边对着另一个方向命令着『动手』。于里昂热的脑子尚且在消化这些声音的来源与意义，身体就先一步接收到危机信号，肌肉爆出一股求生催发的狠劲。

他从楼梯上扑下，身后的门远远地炸开，弹在对面的墙壁上，带着一串火舌。真是令人感到匪夷所思，于里昂热失去意识前还想着，他可能需要重新定义一下“学习”、“补课”之类的概念——谁的学习和补课会跟爆炸卷在一起？

 

【28】

好像有人在旁边。即便于里昂热闭着眼睛，那人并着十指、微弓着背的姿态依旧在他脑海里，用黑油笔清晰地勾勒出来。

“很抱歉。”桑克瑞德说，“我没能保护好你们。”

于里昂热想告诉他“显然这一切不全是你的过错”，但勾画出桑克瑞德轮廓的黑油笔线条拗了起来，被人用一块褪了色的抹布擦去。于里昂热抢不走这块布，眼睁睁地看着桑克瑞德的线条一点点消失。

他拼上力气逼自己睁开眼，只见雅·修特拉手中正捏着一张湿毛巾擦他的额头。

“可算是醒了，兔崽子。”

于里昂热怀疑雅·修特拉去东方旅游了，句子后面的发音属于多玛或者远东，还咬牙切齿。

他的友人给他念诊断书，以此抱怨他不知好歹，居然让远游归来的学姐到医院陪他吃医院食堂缺盐少油的饭菜。可雅·修特拉到底还是很担心，在于里昂热住院期间为他的轻微脑震荡症状找过好几次主治医生。

“不要以为我不知道这种情况该怎么治。”雅·修特拉搬出自己的专业跟主治医生杠着脖子，“再扫一次CT，我也要看。这张CT要拍出我要看的位置。”

转过头来这猫魅族又点着于里昂热的鼻尖：“给我老老实实听医生的话，安心养病。你没醒的时候敏菲利亚来看过你几次，还天天给我发短信问你的情况，要是你恢复得不好，我就得帮你带学生。而我不想帮你带小鬼，明白吗？”

于里昂热乖乖地喝药，乖乖地照复健计划去花园里散步。他跟雅·修特拉询问是否见过桑克瑞德，后者的脸铁青着说“是的，不过我只见到他在急诊室那边的病历表。”

“病历表……”于里昂热想起桑克瑞德似乎在爆炸发生前遭到什么人的攻击，赶忙去找自己手机。然而他的手机早就被炸毁了，“他出了什么事？”

“没什么大事，就是给人打了，眼眶撕裂和多处软组织挫伤。”

这还不叫大事？于里昂热不解地坐直起来，而雅·修特拉则撇开头，交代他管好自己。

“管不好自己的人是帮不了别人的，桑克瑞德就是这样。”

她有些恼怒，又带着点怜惜。最后她只能按着额头，什么话也不说。

 

【29】

出租屋的爆炸案被消防和警方当做煤气爆炸事故来处理。“幸好我们都把门关得死死的。”四楼的住户在电视上看起来胆战心惊，“玻璃都被震碎了，有人负责赔偿吗？”

这件事在媒体嘴里演变成“关注城市阴影处的消防安全”、“大棚房、出租房和板房居民生态考”一类的话题，牵扯到某公司收购这个街区的房地产，而这里也因过去几年频频发生火灾、煤气爆炸和一氧化碳中毒事故，再加上这次的案件，地皮价格降了几个点。

“暗之水晶公司准备收购那片街区”的新闻在于里昂热出院的第四天登上房地产行业报刊的头条，佐迪亚克还接受了采访，题为“要让满嘴正义与光明实对民生毫无建树的某些人看看什么叫做实事和贡献”。

于里昂热平常不读房地产报刊，也没看到这篇采访。他重买了一台手机，找敏菲利亚打听桑克瑞德的近况，也去麻烦敏菲利亚将自己的新号码发给那个男人以便联络。

但敏菲利亚和雅·修特拉一样，两手抵着自己的额头，对着办公桌上的几张纸不知在思考什么。

“你来了……噢……”

敏菲利亚黑着眼圈，疲惫地对于里昂热笑笑。

“桑克瑞德？他还活着……”

于里昂热不明白敏菲利亚为什么用这种语句来回答他的提问。他当然知道桑克瑞德还活着，可是活得怎么样？有没有被警方调查、有没有被其他住户追着索要赔偿金？伤口恢复得如何、是不是还在被拉哈布雷亚威胁——于里昂热猜到那是拉哈布雷亚，他连四楼住户在告知自己去拿所谓的“备用钥匙”时的眼神和动作都记得极为清楚，联想起来，那场什么“煤气爆炸”大约由拉哈布雷亚一手炮制，也让四楼做了个帮凶。这场爆炸是冲着于里昂热来的，桑克瑞德也因此出了什么麻烦……住院时于里昂热就翻来覆去地思考了好几天，可雅·修特拉却回复，桑克瑞德的手机号已经被注销了。

于里昂热认为敏菲利亚说不定还有桑克瑞德别的联系方式，而敏菲利亚则将面前的纸递到精灵手里。

“‘关于对申请退学、企业与用户信息等机密泄露事故的第二次说明’……这……”

“落款是桑克瑞德。这是他的字没错。”

“他送来的？”于里昂热一目十行地扫完——过去的事故属于桑克瑞德个人行为、与学园和企业无关，涉案企业均未从中获利，故而不应以此作为拒绝跟其他企业合作的依据，也不应以此诋毁部分企业的声誉——“这是桑克瑞德送来的？”于里昂热抬高声音，点着里面最关键的一句，“句句诚恳却无用，却仅有这一句可夺人之口。”

“他寄来的。”敏菲利亚窝在椅子里，她气也生过了，人也找过了，却没有结果，“这显然是拉哈布雷亚胁迫他写的东西，因为他退学那件事一直是我们挡着佐迪亚克那家公司和学园签约的牌码之一。要是我们认可这张纸，我们就是少了一张牌……”

“鲜血打造利剑，矛头直指苍天……那么，桑克瑞德在哪里？”

“我不知道……于里昂热。爆炸案发生后我就联系不到他了。那里是他的家，偶尔会跟我们一起聚一聚的地方，拉哈布雷亚连那里都毁掉了的话，我真的不知道该去哪里找他。”

精灵将手放在敏菲利亚肩上，请她冷静下来，又为她斟了杯热水。

“一定能有顽石能阻击逆流的水。桑克瑞德暂且不提，这张纸的影响力有多大？”

“能让佐迪亚克的公司和加雷马派人来参加下个季度的交流会。要是这一步成功了，离他们和学园董事会签约也就不远了。而且……”

敏菲利亚考虑着，挑选好用词：“出租屋所在的那块地皮，原本是学园想收购来做清洁能源科技研究所的地方。”她抽出一张设计规划图，“我们还在竞标，你看……研究所周围会跟着建一批楼房，也是棚户区的改建项目。现在佐迪亚克用这次爆炸案开涮，指责那个地区的地形和管道设施不适合用作科研，将民用区挪作科研所也将降低搬迁居民的补偿款。”

敏菲利亚甩手的动作像是在扔垃圾。

“输得一塌糊涂。房地产还能放在一边另想办法，但暗之水晶公司旗下的药品研发和生产项目、各类能源、交通工具和土木工程的投资……有至少八成的比例需要从各所高校学府聘用尖端人才。加上专利……他们非常迫切要跟加雷马一起往我们的学园里插一脚。”

“要是找桑克瑞德收回这张纸，胜算有多大？”

“……勉勉强强。这只能说是佐迪亚克开战的信号……”

“一点功用也是功用。怎么才能找到他？”

敏菲利亚的眉毛弯成了八字形。

“他只要不想让我们找到，我们就永远都找不到。”

 

【30】

于里昂热只能回到他的校园里。

他还是按时去上编程的课，一遍遍研究桑克瑞德做过的小程序和破解方法，再学着自己去做一个小程序。到这时他的学科进度已经超过了其他学生，还足以让他应付当季的考试。

既然学业压力小了，于里昂热就带着两个硕士生去了乡下，采集两个硕士生做讲演用的民俗和语料素材。

他们住在乡村的小草房里，白天在田间地头陪着野狗和到处巡视的鸡群，晚上跟老鼠和牛粪引来的苍蝇打架。他们还在山林中碰到了野熊和野猪，可村民都拦着他们不让他们报警，“这是我们的神明”，村民们强调着，“我们是熊的后裔。”

三个人在村里住了两周，记录“Kimun Kamui sanikiri”（熊的后裔）的专有节日风俗。村民喂养小熊，再在节日里将它们杀掉；牧师会对小熊讲话，敬献神杖、饼酒和生肉。

“神灵啊，你被送达此世，供我们猎取。你仍旧宝贵、贵如耶稣的鲜血。我们爱你，将送你回你的父神身边。请你向父神如实告知我们对你之好，轮回之后再降临我们身边。”

村民用不流血的方式杀死熊，用“祭碗”分食熊肉，再把熊头挂在长杆上直至风化成骷髅。（注*2）

两个学生害怕地躲在于里昂热身后，不敢看熊临死前的眼睛。

“怎么能这样……”

“这只是世间诸多规则的一部分。”于里昂热定定坐着，突然在想桑克瑞德那天对电话高喊、让于里昂热离开危险的时候，是不是也处于跟这头熊一样的境遇里，“只是规则的一部分……”

“我有点想放弃这个课题了。”学生颤颤巍巍地捂着鼻子，“我们走吧，老师。”

“我不是老师……我跟你们一样，在花花世界、苍天绿草面前，皆为求学者。”

于里昂热慢慢地看回来。

“你想放弃了吗？放弃是如此轻巧的词语……可实践它所需要的勇气，不亚于走向‘成功’的荆棘之路。”

两个学生畏缩着，紧紧缩在于里昂热的身躯投下的影子里。他们不是族人，不能乱吃熊肉，不过村民喜欢他们给村子里带的外地特产，特意给他们送来了一些特制的酒。

于里昂热替学生们挡住了这些酒，站起身陪村民喝了一碗。这是敬献给熊神的小米酒，他才喝了这么一碗——大约是他在酒吧里喝过的金菲士的两倍量——就脚下虚浮，两眼发直。

“晚上记得记好这场仪式上出现的……名词发音……我想它们对熊神的称呼至少有四种……是特殊的‘格’……还有sake……”

两个学生别扭地学着“sake”的发音，村民们就哄笑起来，由牧师向他们解释这个词代表献给熊神的特制米酒。

于里昂热没听完牧师的话语，思维被满脑子的白色细长条取而代之。他试着去抓，抓到的是一个男人的发辫，而实际上他手里除了一个空碗以外什么都没有。山里的夜风吹得耳尖发痛，于里昂热就用手捂着它们，然后发觉自己的手也是冷的。

“再来一碗。”精灵口齿不清地说，让两个学生恐惧地瞪大了眼。

深夜时于里昂热在草垛上翻来覆去，最终认命地坐起身，找到守夜的村民聊天。

“你们城里人真奇怪。”守夜人抽着卷烟，“有钱，但是没有身在大世界里的气魄。你瞧那两个小伙计发绿的脸唷，我们还没给熊神放血呢。”守夜人亲昵地往于里昂热胸前擂上一拳头，喷了他一脸烟气，“你们需要熊神庇佑，给你们强大的胆量。”

“胆量……能让人的灵魂彼此更加贴近吗？”

“你在说什么？有谁会不喜欢强大的人呢？你们就是看起来很弱，知道吗？你们很弱，连打招呼的勇气都没有。”

于里昂热低下头。

“请给我一根烟。”

 

_注（*2）：参考自《金枝》第五十二章《杀死神性动物》第五节“杀死神熊”。在这里要说明的是，阿伊努的熊节一般在编写此书记载的9月或10月，时间点和本文无关。_

 

【31】

阿莉塞嫌弃地看着精灵。

“你抽烟了。”她跑得远远的，“老远就能闻到。快换一种……哎呀，你跟谁学的？一点也不酷。”

于里昂热慢悠悠地让烟在嘴巴里转，又从嘴角旁溢出来。一根烟他能抽上五分钟，更多时候他只是将烟放在烟灰缸旁边自行呼吸。等他从程序里拔出脑袋，这根烟已经被氧气抽光了。

学园的生活翻覆如故。一批高中生到实验室去采风，打翻了一整个架子的试剂，损失两百多万。每隔几天就会有那么些个男生去女生宿舍楼下，要么大叫大嚷要么点蜡烛圈，冒着被警卫室拖走训话的危险就为了传达一句我喜欢你啊某某某。艺术系的准毕业生开了两场歌唱会，散场后的垃圾太多，气得不会用电脑的环卫工哆哆嗦嗦地到校论坛里发帖抗议。清晨的湖边多了一个学生组成的诗会，和练习声乐、朗诵与外语发音的其他专业学生较量谁的声音更大。到了中午和傍晚，湖畔就成了自以为风情浪漫的男孩子弹吉他唱小曲的地方。

于里昂热提着新的笔电经过，听见他们唱“噢我可爱的姑娘”。

然而他脑子里却想起桑克瑞德用一句冗余命令写成的情诗。

「噢看那在碧翠宝石旁开屏的孔雀。」下一句则是，「天哪，你告诉我你是公的。」

实际上这不过是一句拿来开玩笑的冗余命令而已。于里昂热猜测桑克瑞德写这句命令式只为了跟同学炫耀自己的编码技术。

随着课程深入，跟桑克瑞德学习时的积累很快就用完了。新的问题逐渐叠加，不到半个月就垒起了新的高墙。如果不解决它们，于里昂热就无法重启APP的项目。

于里昂热知道自己必须得去找他。不为别的——他选修这门课是为了那个APP。要是桑克瑞德现在的生活诸事不顺也源自这个APP，那么于里昂热认为自己更加不能轻言放弃。

“放弃的勇气和坚持的勇气是对等的天平。”于里昂热说服自己，“可你在哪？”

白天于里昂热还是会去上课，再给两个硕士生改论文；到了夜里他就开始走进夜幕下的小吃街，踏访酒吧和迪厅，桑克瑞德排练过的旧厂房、搭伙的乐队、表演过的广场、咖啡馆。街头歌手在脚边摆着一个铁罐歌唱想象中永远都处于延时摄影下霓虹灯和车流，于里昂热就给他们钱听完，再问他们是否见过一个扎着白色发辫、脖子上套着绷带的男人。

当然，所有人都说，没有。

 

【32】

离夏秋交际时的学术交流会不到两个月，于里昂热开始在梅雨中闻到了压力的味道。学园启动了参会参展论文与设计的征集活动，于是走在路上的学生谈情说爱的变少，愁眉苦脸的变多。数不清的竞争在学生的脚步中冒头，鬼魅似地缠着他们的神经。只要能参加交流会，他们的简历就能闪闪发光，吸引博导和硕导多看他们一眼。连热衷于举办户外活动、到处贴画风夸张的海报的社团都安静下来，乖乖为前途让路。

于里昂热站在校道中央，树叶上的雨水滴进领子。

右脑在思索编程课上的课题，左脑在慨然感叹“找一个人”的艰难。

有个声音告诉他桑克瑞德跟他还在同一个城市里，说不定抬头就能看见，或是在给奶茶店柜台付钱时，对方恰好从队伍末端经过。

然而不过是注销一个电话号码，那个人就消失得一点踪迹都不剩，仿佛他的本质就仅仅是一个电话号码而已。

这怎么可能啊。

于里昂热辗转着找过桑克瑞德参加的乐队，后者却说，那男人只是外聘来的自由乐手。自由乐手——对了，阿莉塞说过来着；可于里昂热不死心，难道桑克瑞德连演出和排练都不去了吗？

「去啊。」乐队回答，「不参加我们的乐队了而已。外聘乐手的乐队很多，你再问问吧。」

于里昂热问完所有和桑克瑞德有过合作的乐队，在记事本上画下时间线，发现实际上桑克瑞德在出租屋爆炸的一周内后就不再去参加任何排练和演出，预定要他登台的场次也全被推掉，违约金抵得上于里昂热的两年学费。

唯一一条线索来自一家酒吧的地下乐团。

「有个男人替他付了违约金。现金付的。怎么说呢，桑克瑞德就在他旁边，感觉跟说着“这就是不好好学习的下场”的家长带着的小孩一样呢。」

于里昂热用脚趾头想都能猜到那是拉哈布雷亚。

「不过我建议你还是别找了。」对方神秘兮兮地压低声音，「地下街以前有很多关于桑克瑞德的传言，说他跟黑手党混在一起，帮那些人办事。你知道这是什么意思吧……」乐手轻蔑地打量着于里昂热，「小鬼，不想惹麻烦就少打听，我们乐团的团长一看那个来付钱的人，大气都不敢出。」

「我只需要找桑克瑞德本人……」

「人是社会动物，你不明白吗？关系性啊，关系性！」

于里昂热退了一步，他还想跟这个似乎知道些什么的乐手多说说话，可对方喝完于里昂热请客的酒，放下杯子就溜了。

精灵掏掏兜里的烟盒，感到自己被一个世界拒之门外。

街头歌手又在唱霓虹灯啊来往不绝的汽车啊，好像在他们眼里，城市就等于永远活在延时摄影里的霓虹灯与车流。

咖啡厅、小吃摊和酒吧门口总是撑着不打烊就绝不收起来的遮阳伞，探照灯在夜空里游来游去。外放喇叭震天响，一点都不关心噪音污染会给城市环境评分拉低几个百分点。

学道两旁的梧桐树是浪漫必有的元素，只不过这个季节不落叶。

学生们撑着红伞蓝伞白伞黑伞……学园外面和里面是两个世界。

于里昂热学着印象中桑克瑞德的动作想点一支烟，而梅雨在叶片上打下的水珠不知疲倦，碰灭了打火机的火焰。

“学长你要火吗？”在于里昂热反复拧着打火机的时候，一个男生圈着女伴的肩经过，右手举着伞，掩不住看傻瓜时的笑意，“你的烟拿反了。”

被于里昂热婉拒后这两人腻歪着往前走，隐隐抛下一句“这好像就是那个一直不毕业的‘传奇’学生吧”。

于里昂热面无表情地再拧了两次打火机，给烟的滤嘴点上火。

这根烟当然没点着。滤嘴边缘被烧出一层黑圈，散发出焦味。

他从嘴里拿下这根烟，盯着滤嘴上被烧硬的位置，而后再调转过来，重新点了一次。

这次烟点是点上了，可因为滤嘴被烧坏失去原有的功效，堵住了精灵汲取尼古丁的通道。

于里昂热用力啜了两口，只觉得脑子发晕——他没法从滤嘴里获得掺着烟味的空气。

这精灵丢掉了烟，往烟头上踩了一脚——也不行，他得扔进垃圾桶。

他在众目睽睽之下提着一根被踩扁的、湿漉漉的烟头到处找垃圾桶，最后再在垃圾桶前踱步，思考到底哪里出了问题。

 

【33】

敏菲利亚看到敲开自己办公室门的是于里昂热，压制不住惊讶的表情，在听到于里昂热的请求后这表情从惊讶变成了释然，还有一点忧虑。

“能给你的资料都是‘表面上’的。当时的案子被人暗中处理过，公开出来的信息全是……”

“没关系，请给我吧。一个谎言要用无数谎言来填补‘真实’烙在它们身上的黑洞，等谎言多得数不尽数……找出潜藏其中的真实反就轻而易举。”

“这很危险。对方才刚刚对你动过手。这不是学生该干的事。”

“要是我发现这些谎言骗不了我……揭露真实便是我的责任。”

“你找到他了吗，于里昂热？”

“不找到他，就不能追寻真实了吗？”

“我不是这个意思。就是……有点好奇，为什么？你以前不关注别的……”

“当我认为‘没事’的时候……许多人离开了。一辆车，敏菲利亚，一辆静静地开着的车，看起来风平浪静……涡轮却卷着阴谋。”

敏菲利亚变得难过起来。

“而我们已经知道另一个人身处漩涡之中，他还没给我上完课。”

上课——敏菲利亚会意地笑笑，拢着自己头发。

“那麻烦你努力把他找出来。”敏菲利亚指指自己的办公桌，“让他把这张纸给我拿回去销毁。”

“悉听尊便。”

 

【34】

给手表上好弦，时间就走得精准多了。当下计算机可以用网络同步时间，可人毕竟总会有离开网络的时候。

于里昂热开始翘课，这也成了校论坛一天内的讨论热点，在他走到一个没有网络信号的地方的时候。阿尔菲诺为了给于里昂热洗地，手指在键盘上敲得霞光满天飞，最后被埃斯蒂尼安拖去操场练习长跑以应付夏季即将到来的体能测试。

“翘课难道不是大学生活的一部分吗？你们不能因为天才学生翘课了就批判他！”阿尔菲诺一遍和跑道战斗一边嚷，侧腹痛得他直抽气。

埃斯蒂尼安拖着阿尔菲诺的腿，一副事不关己高高挂起的神色压着学生会会长的韧带。

“你别看学生生活丰富，实际上都是反复循环的日常，他们无聊得很。我跟艾默里克做学生那会儿……”

他聊起能把阿尔菲诺的耳朵磨出茧子的过去，险些没压断阿尔菲诺的韧带。

 

【35】

于里昂热给每家酒吧的前台都塞过小费，也没错过近期他能打听到的每一次街头音乐会，混进后台找乐团说情，留下自己的电话号码。

“你不怕拉哈布雷亚他们又找你麻烦？”敏菲利亚发短信提醒于里昂热万分注意自己的安全。

“我怕他不来。”

寻找桑克瑞德的情报越传越玄，渐渐地于里昂热可以随口编出一个凄惨的故事，从桑克瑞德欠他一笔债，到桑克瑞德是他姐姐的情人，再到桑克瑞德怀了他姐姐的孩子。

“女人意外怀孕不是新闻，男人意外怀孕就是新闻了。”

八卦报刊的编辑点点头，抽了口于里昂热送过来的烟，圆珠笔夹在耳朵上。

“……我给你写——才怪。你以为我是傻子？”

“我来写，请您帮我印发出去。”

“我收费很高哦。”

“我猜您不一定发得出去。”

“发不出去我他妈干嘛要帮你？”

“因为会有一家公司来堵您的印刷厂，给您付钱让你销毁底稿。您只需把编辑好的版面发给他们就行，电话留我的。”

八卦小编辑听于里昂热报了个公司名字，脸色一绿。

“你这是在要我命！你以为这只是一本小杂志？这是我的命根子！”

“我知道您参编了一份房地产报刊……过去的两期里，您为这家公司收购的地皮和对手公司宣造负面新闻，提高他们竞标的成功率。”

于里昂热悠然掏出两份报纸、一本没出版过的八卦杂志和几张许可证的复印件。

“这是您的本名，这是您的笔名。这是……您用同一个名字注册两种空头杂志社的凭据。如何？空头杂志社不盈利，您又忌惮那家公司……您大可以分我一个没有运营实质的招牌，我写完稿件，以这个名义发给他们。公司要是找您麻烦，您只要供出我来就行了。”

那编辑惊叫“你不要命啦？”而于里昂热仅是从桌边站起。

“那家公司，”精灵沉静地说，“要了我两条命。第三条命……我想夺回来。”

 

【36】

拉哈布雷亚算是给这种没脑子又鲁莽的行为惹恼了。假新闻不说，还把地点编在他的“地盘”上，搞得最近好些个去那里的情人旅馆开房的熟客没事就跟前台打哈哈，问男人是不是真的可以怀孕。

“留他一条命，他真把自己当成牛虻。喂，去想想办法。”

桑克瑞德蹲在窗台边，俯视着脚下跟他相距将近五百米的大街。从这里跳下去的话，大概掉到多少层就会因空气切割而断气呢？

“他只是在找我而已。干嘛要我来处理，你上次不是做得很精彩么。”

男人感到背后射来锐利的目光，偷笑着压了压自己被高处的风吹乱的头发。

“噢我知道了——艾里迪布斯让你吃瘪了对吧。他是艾里迪布斯有兴趣的人，那家杂志社虽然是空头，但也是艾里迪布斯拿来给佐迪亚克填宣传业绩的邀功牌，比你的小情人旅馆有用多了，他不让你动这块蛋糕。啧啧，真是，原来你也有办不到的时候。”

“……宝杖大街的事情，弄清楚了吗？”

“转换话题也没用，拉哈布雷亚。你要我干的事我都干完了，要是你还在一个普通学生身上挖空心思，我只能认为你——”

他敏捷地接住拉哈布雷亚扔来的花瓶，在跳下窗台的同时拉上窗户。

“高空抛物是犯法的，你想让条子来敲你的办公室门吗？”

“宝杖大街和那个学生，选一个解决掉。”

“宝杖大街。”桑克瑞德淡漠地将花瓶扔回拉哈布雷亚脚下，地毯没让花瓶碎裂，只滚了一滚。

 

【37】

于里昂热见到了那只猫。如他所愿地，“那家公司”找上了他，是艾里迪布斯来的电话。

『我就猜得到，你不是一个普通‘学生’——再发一篇类似的文章，我就不追究你这次的行为。』

艾里迪布斯想让他故技重施地给竞争对手打上一拳，于里昂热斟酌了几小时。

“我不关心你追不追究。”精灵回复道，“我要一个人的消息。”

这倒出乎艾里迪布斯的预料，不过艾里迪布斯再给于里昂热打电话时，语气有些高兴。

『做事干脆是个好习惯，选择对你有利的一方也是。什么时候毕业？』

“还没到毕业的时候。”

于里昂热看了眼短信，上面简短地写着地址和时间。

『那是拉哈布雷亚的货，拿了你的人就走，别招来条子，也别把我给卖了。』

于里昂热就这么按着时间地点站在远处，见到了那只猫。

猫会敏锐地察知到对自己产生威胁的视线，也会回望过去。他们这样在人群中对视了几秒，那只猫就喊了起来。

“操，是条子！”

人群一角发生了一点混乱，两个扛着货箱、外卖员装扮的大汉果决地骑上摩托车，另两个接头的则脚底抹油，窜进地下停车场。

于里昂热盯上的猫将乐器包往背后一甩，冲入人群再拐进巷子口，双腿动得飞快，两手一撑越过铁栏，落进一家饭店的后花园，穿过厨房、从侧门出来。

而后他撞上了于里昂热的胸膛。这还是那个连市中心的公交车都不熟的学生吗？猫咪咂咂嘴，试图沿原路返回。但于里昂热找得到他也抓得到他，抬手就扯住了猫背上的乐器包背带。

“该死！”

这只猫扔下昂贵的乐器包往精灵族脸上一推，跑回饭店的厨房和后花园；这回他没再去翻越铁栏，而是爬进一扇开着的窗户，通过窗户跳入小房间里，撞开从外面锁上的木门、冲进前厅。

“干你妈你从哪冒出来的？”前厅前台的老板娘嚷嚷道，说得像是她从石头缝里出生，“来人呐！报警啊！”

“别吵，是我。”那猫嚷回去，“空房间？哪有空房间？”

“404！今儿是恋人节？”

“早过了！”猫咪一步四五个台阶，转眼没了踪影。

于里昂热从正门赶进来，也被那老板娘嚷了一句“你成年没小家伙？警察在哪？”

“这是桑克瑞德的。”于里昂热喘着气指指自己背着的乐器包，“他在哪？”

“404。你的身份证！”

于里昂热没管她，转过脚步跟上四楼，拍着404的房门。老板娘见情况不对同样追了上来，摇着手里的万能钥匙。

“干什么干什么？这是私人空间！”

“我猜他没付房钱。您再不开门，就会眼看着三个晚上的房钱从眼皮下溜走。”

“按恋人节热门订房的价格来算。”

“请您开门，价格好说。”

老板娘叨念起桑克瑞德也是个熟客了跑得了神仙跑不了庙，被于里昂热听在耳朵里满不是滋味。

“您说他是熟客？”

他的眼神成功让老板娘相信了这房间开来是有实际作用的，万能钥匙一刷，房门就开了。

那只猫正试着从外设空调爬到隔壁房间，被于里昂热两步上前揪住了腰带，往下一拽就露出了深色的内裤，慌得他喵喵直叫。

“你的身份证呢！”老板娘还在嚷，而忙着拖人的于里昂热朝门口扔出一个卡包，掉了张学生证。

学生证上的于里昂热，表情古板又木讷。

 

【38】

桑克瑞德不敢相信自己就这样栽了。他有好多问题要问，比方说这个书呆子几乎不来市中心，怎么就能背出他的逃跑路线。但于里昂热显然也知道桑克瑞德要问什么，一边剥着他的衣服一边数起自己看过的监控录像。

“你从哪弄到的监控录像！”

“稍微……参加了点社交。”

乐器包给桑克瑞德踹了一脚，撞在墙上导致里头的弦被撞断了。但桑克瑞德没空去心疼，他的背部正抵着床沿、全身除了脖子以外的全部防备都给剥了个清净。

于里昂热轻轻吻上男人裸着一道刀疤的腰侧。那里的嫩肉还很新，有缝针的痕迹，又像是因为愈合过程中遭到别的运动动作影响，新长的肉凸出了刀口。

“这是怎么弄的？”

“别问了。”

精灵一碰到那里桑克瑞德就不住地发起抖，整个人绷紧起来，埋怨于里昂热离下方太近。可精灵还在思索这个刀口是不是前段时间在电话那一边被殴打时留下的，拿不准该不该继续追问。

“别……别……”

是别问还是别这么做？精灵掰着桑克瑞德腿上的皮肤，在那根性器上留下水迹，又卷起唾液去沾湿对方的腹部和胸口，再碰了碰男人脖子上的布条。

“可以解开么？”他冒昧地问，“要是……”

桑克瑞德推了下于里昂热的额头：“裤兜里有套子。”

精灵又开始疑惑为什么男人的兜里有安全套——是随时都准备好的？他拿着那个安全套的包装，眼色暗了下来——以后这个东西应该由他本人来准备才对。

“还有润滑油。”那男人又在旁边提醒，这下于里昂热很清楚地感觉到性欲里混进了黑漆漆的怒火，“你这家伙怎么回——啊、喂！”

身躯被翻了过去，润滑油没涂进内侧，却沿着后脑浇了下来、滑落发梢，沿脊梁流淌到后腰，才给于里昂热用两根手指蘸起捅进肠壁。“从哪里开始比较好，桑克瑞德？”于里昂热自己都听出声音有点走调，“从哪里开始……交还给我？”

他去咬这男人背上几条狰狞的长疤，脑子里推算起造就它们的工具。钩鞭，还是铁棍？精灵甚至找出了些从不会有幸登入他的辞典的词语，什么场合？几个人？有多火辣？

“……就是竹条啦。小时候弄的，别多想啊……”

“噢……那这里呢？”于里昂热又碰了碰男人腰侧的刀伤，“是上一次么？”

桑克瑞德拽下床上的被单塞进嘴里闷闷地摇头，眉毛因于里昂热灌在后穴里的指头增加而紧紧扭着。

雅·修特拉没告诉他，于里昂热心想——那天雅·修特拉不敢告诉他。

他的手指在肠壁中拧来拧去，打着转却碰不到尽头。润滑油因两人的皮肤贴近和磨蹭得多了而趋显出干涸的势头，这精灵便停下来去挤新的，这次他将膏体全抹在了桑克瑞德腰上。

“等等……”

桑克瑞德吐掉被单，半转过身来，撕掉被遗忘的套子包装。

“着急是不行的啊。”桑克瑞德将套子叼在嘴边，垂下眼睫慢慢凑近于里昂热的分身。他的眼睫上挂着汗，脖子也——

脖子。

于里昂热发现桑克瑞德脖子上的布条没了。它们丢在一旁，蛇似地盘成一卷。什么时候解开的？精灵伸手拨开男人平常用发带扎起的那撮长发，一双刻在脖子两侧的刺青映入视野，和于里昂热脸上的是同一种样式。

桑克瑞德似乎没注意到这精灵的思维发生了什么变化，兀自玩着舌头的把戏，给于里昂热套好薄薄的套子，在那根晶亮的性器上弹弹舌尖。

他只得意了这几秒，于里昂热推开他的上身将他压上地板时他脸上的讥诮还没散尽，给一气插进来的肿胀撑得瞬间被冲刷出了空白。

那精灵将身体的重量加诸在桑克瑞德掰开的腿上，丝毫不知退缩和客气地往下挤，一低头他的眼镜从正前方滑落下来，掉在桑克瑞德刀疤附近，又被冰凉地拂开。

桑克瑞德的游刃有余消失了，两手失措地到处乱抓，给于里昂热接住了一只扣在脸侧，再抓住另一只引到下腹，揉搓起自己的性器。他胡乱叫起“别别别别去那里”，再到“不不不不别停下来”，最终被于里昂热用舌头堵了回去，口腔搅出的津液顺着脸侧流到脖子、在刺青上黏着发丝。

就和于里昂热迫切在梦里寻找的那样，他在男人的嘴里尝到了烟味。他拉开两人的嘴唇，固定了一下桑克瑞德无意识地撸动柱体和囊袋的手，分出一根手指按了按对方的下唇和胡茬。

他是为什么来这儿的？血液好像倒转了流向，从下体倒灌上大脑，而他在想自己为什么来这儿。得到之时就会去回溯追求之始，于里昂热绞尽脑汁，勉强想起APP程序里的一句执行命令。

“是为了火柴……”

“嗯？嗯？”

“没有火柴的盒子，涂再多的硫化物也没有用。”

“好了，来吧……”

精灵用自己同样刺着刺青的脸颊去蹭桑克瑞德的脖子，一下一下地深入和冲撞，近距离地接纳男人的呼吸和呻吟。他帮着对方抚慰夹在两人腰间的阴茎，感受桑克瑞德手指上的茧子。

 

【39】

途中桑克瑞德用纸巾擦净下腹，去找乐器包拿自己的烟盒，有些气恼地看着吉他的断弦。

于里昂热跟男人要了一根，可在点火时桑克瑞德扬起眉毛，摇了摇头。

“不是这么点的。两个人都在的时候，不能这么点。”

桑克瑞德夺去精灵手里的打火机，用自己的烟头对上于里昂热嘴里的那一根。

“吃过pocky吗？……不要拿这招去跟别人玩。”

于里昂热愣头愣脑地，嘴巴没一张，烟气就从嘴里冒了出来，让他活像个砖瓦厂的烟囱。

桑克瑞德又吃吃地笑，将精灵的脑袋按低了点，抢走他嘴里的烟。

“你不会抽，浪费。你这种抽法不容易成瘾，但是对口腔不好。”

“吸烟原本就对口腔不好。”

“总之别抽了，傻子。”

他披上被单，倦怠地窝在精灵的膝盖旁，问起于里昂热怎么找得到他。于里昂热想想吃是吃到了，说个实话有助于改善关系，便诚实地描述了一次过程。

桑克瑞德安静地听完，期间连着点了两根烟。

“愚蠢。你会回不去学园生活的。外面就是一种冒险，看起来水深险恶，但人们总会爱上它那种在冒险中千钧一发的刺激，对珍贵的学校生涯就只剩下旧照片一样的怀念。如果你赢了，你能实现任何愿望。如果你输了……就彻底地一无所有。”

桑克瑞德又坐正身体，使劲捏上于里昂热的尖耳朵。

“还有，你同意艾里迪布斯的交换条件？你知道自己在做什么吗？他要的文章不止是打击敌对公司和给自己公司造势，还会损害那片房地产涉及到的原居民利益。那块地便宜是因为后方的山区贫瘠，底下的水源正在枯竭。艾里迪布斯的规划案里有人工湖，价格能吹得很高，可随意改建的话，人工湖到时候很容易变成一滩死水。”

桑克瑞德捏了又捏，脸色变成了一种静谧的愤怒。

“你不能用‘为了找某个人’这种自私的理由，去接撒旦扔下来的苹果。背德、做爱和获利都能使人尝到甜头，但是也能让人成瘾。喂，于里昂热……”

他定定望着精灵半藏在灯光和发丝后面的脸。

“我没能保护好自己珍视的东西。我以为梗着脖子去努力就能保护好，可我没做到……上次就是这样，上次把你卷进来了，我很抱歉。可能我没什么资格说你做得不对……我想我让老师失望了这么多年，至少你不能也……”

那精灵也不回答，自己站起来拉开床头柜翻找几下，抽出一盒写着“刺激体验！无上快感！野性狼牙棒套装”的安全套，拆出一包，专心给自己套上，仿佛刚才桑克瑞德唠唠叨叨一大堆话，他只听进去一小句。

“我知道了。”于里昂热简洁地说，扣着男人的肩膀将后者拎上床，抠了抠对方后穴就直插进去。

这东西可不是开玩笑的。桑克瑞德的气噎在鼻腔里，眼睛大大睁开、两腿也被极限地扳开。

于里昂热捅了几下再换成手指，套着凹凸有致的套子的性器刮擦起男人的鼠蹊、肚脐和乳头。他拽着男人的手臂不让对方逃走，阴茎带着润滑油一寸寸碾着身下的皮肤，在每个他觉得曾被别人侵占过的位置来回刺戳；等他重新将分身送回桑克瑞德身体里，就换上指尖和牙齿去那些位置上刻下新的印记。

可能是桑克瑞德以前极少用过这种造型特殊的“道具”，又也许基于别的原因，当于里昂热用涎液灌满男人的肚脐、从剧烈收张的小腹上抬起眼时，分明瞧见对方的神情和肢体分别表达着截然不同的意思。

“恐惧”和“索求”，“退缩”和“放纵”。前一部分让于里昂热心生犹豫与疑虑，理智的弦铮得死紧；后一部分蛊惑着他的下身，驱使他一遍遍求取回应。

不多时他的视线逐步转为从桑克瑞德的正上方俯视下来，完全地罩着对方的脸孔。那男人在几秒钟的失神中猛然醒来，连忙挣开于里昂热钳制的手臂遮起自己。

于里昂热也被那种恐惧感传染，放缓速度，在边缘上踩着刹车。这和第一次不同，也并非真的玩起“情人间的小花样”，饶是他套在自己小弟弟上的薄膜确实带来别一番风味的享受、那些软软尖尖的凸起磨着男人内壁激起可谓濒临崩溃的反应，在桑克瑞德反常的表现面前，于里昂热还是慎重地停下来，等着男人开口。

“看什么啊。”桑克瑞德的手臂鼓着青色的血管，“看什么……”

“不行吗？”

他可不是在问“我不能看你么”，他问的是“不能继续下去么”——于里昂热斟酌着要不要说清楚这些。得是得到了，可这不一定是桑克瑞德想给的东西。他错过了穆恩布瑞达，没能给穆恩布瑞达想要的，可这不代表他就能随便强塞给桑克瑞德什么，或者从桑克瑞德那里夺走什么。

“行……”

桑克瑞德喃喃着，稍微挪开了点手臂；他做这个动作很吃力，又有股被刺伤的味道。

“……要是不适应……不必勉强自己。”

“不是、不是……”

桑克瑞德还是露出了整张脸，眼睛直直地向上望来，脸色异样地红着。这时候于里昂热方看出他的左眼颜色略微有点病态地发淡，原本他还以为桑克瑞德一直用刘海遮着左眼是因为发型使然。于里昂热等着什么时候桑克瑞德来告诉他，他可以找个时间去问，但回答或是不回答就由桑克瑞德自己决定。

“拉哈布雷亚不会这么问我。他只会把这件事当成权力的表现形式……”

“结束了，桑克瑞德。”于里昂热挑开男人左眼旁的头发亲上去，也将手心搭在对方的心脏上，“噩梦结束了，我们可以一起让它结束。”

精灵弓起背，调整好姿势，抵着肠道底部滑进去，精细地打磨起那一片区域。他听着桑克瑞德呜咽，夹着几句“该死”，又恢复成粗重的喘息，呻吟声零零碎碎，再连成长长的哭叫、彻底脱离控制。

 

【40】

啊，疾风骤雨的意思就是，来得快去得也快。于里昂热拿着两个水杯，从桑克瑞德的事后反应中深刻地理解了这一点。

桑克瑞德快站不起来也得起来，用于里昂热的手机报了警。

“喂、我在宝杖大街24号……这里有人杀人！抢劫！我看到血了！”他捏着鼻子，一边套起牛仔裤，一只脚站不稳而摇摇摆摆地撞在床头柜上，惊得精灵忍不住用肩膀去撑住他，被子里的水洒了两人一身，“是个白头发的男人……他跑进巷子里了！什么，死者？拜托耶，谁敢看啊？总之你们快来啦！”

桑克瑞德咯地挂断电话，迅速穿好T恤，深呼吸之后吐着舌头。

“等警方回电你就说这是别人借你手机打的。”

“实际上它确实是你借我手机打的。”于里昂热困惑地回答，“你在把自己弄进警局？”

“我必须得进去，呆上那么24小时，48小时更好。不然拉哈布雷亚就会发现我为了跟你滚床单坏了他的交易。”

噢。于里昂热学会了在这种话里撇撇嘴。

“别担心，这只是假警情，没事儿我就会出来。我得马上去刚才交易的地方……”桑克瑞德一看时间，不禁暗骂一句，“两个多小时了……拉哈布雷亚就算跟艾里迪布斯吵到天上也该下来了。还有你结账的时候给老板娘这个——”

他又甩出一张粉红色的小卡片，上面用花体字写着“亲亲你的咪咪小宝贝”，刺得于里昂热眯起了眼。

“——她就会对今天的事闭嘴。她不吃拉哈布雷亚的好处，倒是对开房的大学生情侣很照顾。”

桑克瑞德提起乐器包看了看，索性举起来，将里头的吉他砸上窗台。随着一声裂开的脆响，吉他成了“抢劫杀人案”的目击者。

“拿好这个。”

于里昂热接过一块指甲盖大的U盘。

“考你这几个月的学习成果，想法子打开它。里面有我能给敏菲利亚的东西，请她按学园机密级处理。什么时候处理完了什么时候再来找我，听着，于里昂热——”

桑克瑞德爬上窗台，回头看了眼精灵。

他就看了这么一眼。楼下开过一辆违规打着远光灯的汽车，照出男人眼睛里的孤注一掷和些许留恋。

“你可以去帮艾里迪布斯写那篇交换情报用的文章，但一定要记住，万一它真的促成艾里迪布斯的房地产生意，你就要背负起相应的责任。而如果这个U盘里的东西能派上用场，损失就还能压到最小。所以全力以赴吧……你在学园里多久没有全力以赴了？”

“五年多。”

“欢迎加入社会大冒险——哦对了，记得告诉敏菲利亚我很好，托你的福真是好得不行……”桑克瑞德作势捂着腰哼哼，“我给她的那张纸别忙着碎掉，以后有用。我可不是故意去气她的哦。”

“是的，敏菲利亚非常生气。”于里昂热诚恳地点点头。

“……抱歉。”

“请你亲自对她说。”

“知道啦。”

 

【41】

桑克瑞德给U盘加的防火墙和反黑客程序掏空了于里昂热的脑细胞。它们和悬在树杈上的蜂窝一般结构复杂，还密密麻麻地爬满一触即发的病毒。他花了快两个星期，期间用成倍的浓咖啡与巧克力戒烟；也幸亏他的脑细胞不足全靠热饮和甜食补充，当于里昂热终于解掉桑克瑞德设在程序里的最后一道病毒机关时，整个人从椅背上翻了下去，面朝天地微笑着。

第三个星期于里昂热按着艾里迪布斯的要求，到暗之水晶和竞争对手竞拍的地段做了一次采风，把写文章用的素材用一个独立的资料袋装好。

他认为自己翘课的时间太久，又择日回到校园内上了几次包括辅修在内的课，写完艾里迪布斯要的文章，像模像样地发表出去。

渐渐地距离学术交流会还有一个月。

敏菲利亚一如既往地坚持拒绝拉哈布雷亚所在的公司，同时抽出擅长财会的塔塔露和小部分信得过的教授去解读桑克瑞德留在U盘里的文件。这时候于里昂热又有些后悔自己没去修财务管理，否则他还能帮得上一点忙，最少能清楚地获知解读文件的进度，以推测他什么时候能再去联系桑克瑞德。

在于里昂热没注意到的某个时间，桑克瑞德已经将自己的联系方式存进了他的手机，像个来得太早的惊喜盒，摆在架得太早的星芒节树下，不到星芒节那天就没法打开，看得于里昂热心底的急切直翻滚，还得在表面上维持他的矜持。

连着两天在夜里做着和男人做爱的梦后精灵找了个理由搬出宿舍，为的是不再“打扰”舍友。阿莉塞不能去他宿舍逗他玩了，为此于里昂热还不得不请两兄妹吃了顿贵得要命的自助餐。

“可是阿莉塞，我们可以去于里昂热的新宿舍玩啊，那里只有他一个人……”

“闭嘴，笨蛋阿尔菲诺。只有于里昂热一个人的宿舍我们哪能随便去啊？”

“噢噢……咦？难、难道说……”

“嘘嘘嘘嘘。”

于里昂热背对着两人往菜盘里夹水果，耳尖滚烫。为了掩饰从耳尖染到脸上的赤红色，精灵还跑到吧台去连着要了两杯高度鸡尾酒。结果他就这样喝上了头，梦里全是往桑克瑞德的屁股上浇柠檬汁和苏打水、用自己喝过的米酒灌醉对方的混乱场面，那之后还发生了什么他自己也不明白，只是第二天爬起来时总觉得床上不止睡着他一个人，下身黏糊糊的也就罢了，好像床铺到处都黏糊糊的。

 

【42】

于里昂热眨了眨眼，不自信地探出手，摸到自己腰部旁一团纠结在一起的东西。

他勾起指头扯扯，换来小弟弟旁的腿肉恶狠狠的一口尖牙，猛地倒抽一口冷气、掀开被子。

桑克瑞德鼓着眼珠，一头白发乱成蓬窝，跟童话里爬进村人被窝中吸精的鬼怪似地又咬了第二口，手掌凉飕飕地在精灵身上乱摸。

“上课了，小鬼。”于里昂热翻身压住他，那张嘴巴还在喋喋不休，“作业做得好慢啊！你不及格。”

“题目太难，徒手翻墙实属不易。”

“不及格！不及格！”桑克瑞德大叫大嚷，四肢拉出富有韧性的线条。他在看似忙乱的动作里推开铺了半床的衣服，其中包括他从脖子上解下来的布条。

“不及格便只有补考和重修一途……”

“套子！套子！”

于里昂热抿着嘴角无视了男人的叫喊，用唾液和其他任何能从房间里找出来的、温性的油脂品润滑，欣赏桑克瑞德在自己手臂之间翻动身体表述情欲的模样；连着两三个体位玩累了的男人眼睛一闭，瘫在于里昂热身上，脚趾尖刮着脚趾尖，鼻息吹着发梢。

于里昂热觉得自己很饿。

 

【43】

到中午时桑克瑞德翘着腿靠在窗边抽烟，指头敲着膝盖，奏着从学园某个林子边缘传来的小提琴声。

“嗯，学术交流会前是音乐会。”

“歌手比赛。”于里昂热纠正道。

“伴奏也全是学园里的艺术生吧？”

“少部分属于外请的乐队……”说到这里于里昂热停下来，看了看那男人，“你有什么打算？”

“关系嘛已经打好了，就是整盘计划得冒点风险，我得去跟敏菲利亚面谈。”

“约的时间是？”

桑克瑞德笑眯眯地望过来：“放心吧，已经谈完了。就等塔塔露他们对U盘里资料的分析结果，我再用点时间做个成品。”

说着男人灭掉烟头，从窗边的书桌上拿起一块巧克力打量，撕开包装咬了一口。

“你给艾里迪布斯的文章我也看完了……回头拷贝一份你采访到的资料给我吧。”

“你想做什么，桑克瑞德？”于里昂热嗅到了不好的气味。在未来的演唱家与未来的演奏家的配乐里，桑克瑞德看上去如同准备奔赴世界大战的哨兵。

“送拉哈布雷亚一份大礼呀，他不是想让加雷马和佐迪亚克分学园的一杯羹嘛，从房地产到以后的毕业生，还想搭上学园的名声……我就送他这些，让他们来参加学术交流会。”

“似乎是引狼入室的戏码，还是瓮中捉鳖？”

“你怎么说都可以。”桑克瑞德嚼着巧克力，忽然皱起脸，“嗯……我给敏菲利亚送过这种巧克力，原来是这种味道啊……”

“只是普通的黑巧克力而已。”

“对，黑巧克力，不太甜也不腻。每次送之前我都得包得漂漂亮亮的，敏菲利亚收得也高兴。”

他露出怀念的表情。

“但是我知道她喜欢的不是送了什么，或者谁送。”桑克瑞德又将脸扭向窗外，“她的童年很辛苦……所以……”

“只是陪着她过过节日。”于里昂热温和地替他补充，“这不是一种失败，桑克瑞德。”

“那怎样才算失败？”

“……不论怎样，我们正要向它所影响到的未来宣战。”

桑克瑞德吃完巧克力，双腿从窗台上放了下来。

“那么我们就来谈谈这个，宣战。”

他放轻了音量。

“这件事要是做成，你就得对你前些日子替艾里迪布斯写的那篇文章作出公开解释。你准备好了吗，于里昂热？”

“该负的责任，我不会回避。”

“那我再问你一件事——如果失败了怎么办？”

“背负一生的责难或者——拼上生命，确保这个‘如果’胎死腹中。”

 

【44】

之后于里昂热便再也没见到桑克瑞德。

他学会不动声色地阅读各界的报纸，从中缝版和广告版中分析对方可能在做什么、拉哈布雷亚他们又在做什么。

学术交流会的邀请嘉宾名单公布出来了，于里昂热也不意外地在里面看到了拉哈布雷亚的名字。可他没看到艾里迪布斯的，而后者在交流会到来前的最后这个月里亦不再主动联系他。

除了这一票学园的重大活动外，学生的其他日常生活还是那么上蹿下跳。

在湖边闹分手和自杀的小情侣，在食堂里因插队而打架的学生，各个角落都能看到的手不释卷的苦读子，操场中一边散步一边谈论新研究课题能申请到多少经费的导师，讲台上板着脸将迟到学生挡在门外并加以训斥的老教授，比刻苦训练的体育系早两个小时放学沐浴着羡慕视线奔跑的附属中学少年少女，还有摇晃着的篮球架，喝不完的饮料，倒在潲水桶里的饭菜，凝固了不知名液体搞得学生不敢落座的自习室椅子，滴滴滴响着借书还书登记系统音的图书馆，面试用职业装与交友用休闲服并肩而行的梧桐树校道。

“我给他们安排一场演讲。”敏菲利亚在学术交流会召开前的末班车会议上宣布，“邀请了各界权威人士。这是我们头一回与这家公司合作，我很期待它代表的业界前景。”

台下稀稀拉拉地拍手，于里昂热翻看着学园地图。

 

【45】

拉哈布雷亚找上桑克瑞德，而桑克瑞德正对着镜子敲架子鼓。

“如何？明晚就要回你的母校，那个被你抛弃的地方。”

“感觉不错，啊，就是我抛弃了她，她还要哭着求我回去给她的结婚典礼奏乐的成就感吧。”

桑克瑞德头也不回。

“你给我看的场子连续几天都在出麻烦，我想在明天之后，你就不用这么偷偷摸摸地给我使绊子了。”

“我哪敢啊。”

桑克瑞德随意地抛着鼓棒，上下撩着吊镲。在拉哈布雷亚回身要走时，他又从镜子里看过去。

“喂，拉哈布雷亚。”

“干什么？”

“为什么呢？”

拉哈布雷亚顿住锃亮的黑皮鞋。

“你现在才来问我为什么，是不是太晚了？”

“没啊，反正……突然想开了，就问问。本来照你的作风，失败者就是垃圾，扔进哪个角落发霉就够了。”

拉哈布雷亚侧过目光，跟镜子里的男人对视起来。他们的眼神有时候很相似，尽管两人都不承认。

“看看失败者在‘想要做到’、‘努力去做’、‘永远都做不到’和‘不甘心’之间苦苦挣扎，像落进火堆里的蚂蚁妄图拯救蚁穴，还挺有意思。”

“你的趣味真的非常让人恶心啊。那你换个别的谁不好吗？”

拉哈布雷亚透过镜子仔细地观察着面前的男人。五年前这个人还是一头短发，和朋友们画着刺青的图样、到处发巧克力、两手搂着不同风格的女生，对外面的风浪没有多少想法。

“那就再加上一点吧——打碎光明的梦想，拖进泥泞的深渊，最后看着力图守护的东西跟自己落得同一个下场，徒劳认命，屈从于自身软弱无力造就的现实。”

“滚出去，恶心死了。”

 

【46】

也不知是不是交流会有了一个不和谐因素，两场交流会与歌手比赛的流程安排显得老套而枯燥。

“先交流会，再歌手比赛，交流会上的嘉宾也会来观看，颁奖后今年新加入交流会的企业代表要做演讲……天啊，这么看来没什么新花样。”

“之前这种活动还会在演唱会中间伴着歌演讲呢，旋律押得很好，还举办了通宵晚会呢。”

艾默里克合上流程表，给埃斯蒂尼安递了个眼神。

“会有演出的，一定很精彩。”

 

【47】

台下啪啪啪地鼓掌。一些个读本校硕博的老学生和教师窃窃私语，认出从外头请进来伴奏的乐队里有个熟面孔。

“是不是以前退学的那个啊？计算机系的，还是校草来着？”

“嚯，跟那家公司一样吧，坏了学园的名声还要大摇大摆进来。”

“咋的咋的？有爆料？”

“爆料多了吧，从绯闻到恶行。”

“诶……”

“啊那么，谢谢演出的各位……在评委评分的时候，就请特邀嘉宾讲话。”

观众又在啪啪啪地鼓掌。少部分人低低地喝倒彩，那布里亚勒斯在场边扫着威胁性的视线。

拉哈布雷亚拿着话筒清了清嗓子，等演职人员给他接好笔记本与投影屏。

“我们公司。”

拉哈布雷亚一说话，夏季里被人气烘热的气温便骤然下降。

“历史悠久，产业规模庞大，说是一个帝国也不为过。”

投影屏上投放着公司主导的各家产业，精心挑选过的照片尽是恢弘和繁华的画面。

“军工、能源、房地产、高新科技。”

他介绍起企业的利润、就职环境，再到和其他高校的合作项目，科研上的重大发表成果。

观众安安静静——又可说是战战兢兢——地听，拉哈布雷亚也姿态高傲地、自信十足地讲，头部不时从笔电上抬起，环视全场，不惜把场上的温度再降低一点。

记者的笔嗖嗖响，相机快门咔咔响。埃斯蒂尼安抱着一杆标枪冷冷地望向台上，艾默里克从后台俯身走过，与警卫员交代着什么。这些都没被拉哈布雷亚放在眼里，学生嘛，老师嘛，就是些不知外面好歹的代名词。

他只一心介绍着佐迪亚克的宏图。

不知何时开始台下飘起一些低语，拉哈布雷亚顿了顿，等不到这些象牙塔住民的安静就继续他的演讲。那布里亚勒斯在台边挥着手要求演职人员让学生闭嘴，而后观众席上一阵哗然，再突然有人大声叫：“那你们这不是在犯罪吗！”

 

【48】

拉哈布雷亚的口齿踩下刹车。他发觉自己沉迷在演讲稿中了，醉心于佐迪亚克介绍过的一切，因而这声质疑发出来并引起各方抗议叫喊之时，拉哈布雷亚在第一秒还是感到奇怪的。

不管怎么说，不管什么性质的“力量”都是人类向往之物，有人喜欢也必将有人讨厌，拉哈布雷亚业已习惯。可公然在讲演中斥责他为犯罪就不是一码子事了。

他从第二秒起迅速思考如何应答，第三秒时看到了那布里亚勒斯慌忙从舞台一侧跑过来的身影，第四秒他顺着观众席和镜头聚焦的方向，在一片更为热烈的笔尖划擦纸面的噪音里回过头来看着投影屏。

上头正缓慢地、以能让人们清楚看到大段文字的方式播着近年来这家公司做假账、不公正竞争、行贿、贩卖违禁药品等行为的总结记录，一条条记着与加雷马合作过程中违规进行人体实验、剽窃学术成果的数据和照片。

拉哈布雷亚又低头瞧了瞧自己的笔电，上面一切正常地放着演讲稿。

他想从笔电上下手关掉电源，可不仅电源关不掉，投影屏也一切照旧。

“后台，那布里亚勒斯。”拉哈布雷亚沉声命令，而一些记者已经在往前排挤，想要让他马上做出答复。

拉哈布雷亚挥了下手：“还愣着干什么？”他在挥手时有意无意地碰到自己藏在西服下的枪。

那布里亚勒斯也没能奔进后台，体育系的几个老师和警卫拦住了他。

“后台不能随便进去！”

此时屏幕上滚动的字幕加快了速度。只一眨眼，投影屏上就跑过一个没穿衣服的白发男孩，冲着拉哈布雷亚的方向拍了拍自己的光屁股，然后拉出一个视频窗口。

视频将穆恩布瑞达遭车祸的行车记录仪录像放了一次；拉哈布雷亚以为自己已经将这些东西销毁了，可它就是在屏幕上从头放到了尾。

认识穆恩布瑞达的女生出了声，此时她们都已读到了比那一年更高的学位。

拉哈布雷亚明白自己接下来该怎么做了。他冷静地掏出腰里的枪，另一只手给艾里迪布斯拨了个电话。

“紧急事态。想法子补救。说再见吧，艾里迪布斯。”

他没听到对面的回音，只有一声简短的挂断。

那布里亚勒斯同样拿出了枪，枪口先对准拦在自己面前的教职工。

现场炸锅似地混乱，不怕死的记者还在往前挪，有的人喊着报警，有的人则在喊拉哈布雷亚先生请你解释一下这是怎么回事。

于里昂热就在人群之中，手里提着一张折叠凳。那句话怎么说来着？好折凳！可藏在民居之中，随手可得，还可坐着它隐藏杀机，就算被警察抓了也告不了你。

他的仇人就在舞台边上，根本不知道于里昂热此时正用一种什么样的目光注视着自己。精灵只需要走过去，挥起手里的折凳——

拉哈布雷亚朝天先开了一枪，接着是那布里亚勒斯。守在外场的警员已经涌进场内，一方面疏散学生，另一支小队则靠前去缉捕。

“现行犯！”又有人喊。那布里亚勒斯兜回头，枪口对上了观众席。

埃斯蒂尼安投出了他的标枪，另一个身影则从后台冲上来，拽住那布里亚勒斯持枪的手。标枪刺中了行凶者的腿，而拉哈布雷亚的枪口已经对准了那布里亚勒斯的头。

他先打碎了这个同伙的脑袋，再朝后一个身影扣下扳机。

“做个好梦，海德林。”

 

【49】

“你出去干什么？你出去干什么！救护车呢？怎么还没来？”

“叫医务组——还有别人受伤吗？学生呢？”

“……不能报警。”

“说胡话啊？他们已经被抓起来了，你在说什么？你说什么？”

“别说话了……也不是，不行，不要睡过去！”

“报警的话他们会查，会说这是校园治安不利……”

“已经抓起来了！都抓起来了！”

于里昂热的耳朵被嗡嗡声塞满了。他不明白桑克瑞德怎么还能听得清别人的话，唯有克服掉掌心沾血后的湿滑握着桑克瑞德的右手。

“救护车就要到了。”他附在男人耳边，“努努力，坚持一下。我们赢了，你没有失败。”

桑克瑞德好像很想睡的样子，吃力地张了张嘴，力图将其变成一个哈欠以安抚实际上脸色发白的精灵。

“你该毕业了，于里昂热。”

记者的灯还在外头闪，桑克瑞德插进拉哈布雷亚电脑里的病毒没播完他搜集来的东西就不会停下。这些东西能放两小时，谁要他都可以给。

许多人围着他，有人要给他止血又有人要给他拉氧气罩。

桑克瑞德回握了一下于里昂热的手，手指沾着的红色让精灵联想起一副红手套。

“戴手套和人握手是不礼貌的行为。”

“原谅我吧，真抱歉啊。”

“打中哪儿了？”救护车上下来的医生戴着口罩，“出血量怎么样？”

“不是要害，看起来不是。”急救的本校医师快速答道。

“……那我先……离开一下下。”桑克瑞德见自己的手被护士掰开，有点不甘心地撑起眼皮，“帮我跟敏菲利亚道歉？”

“你自己去说比较好。”

“好吧……那你记得毕业啊，那0.1分，全力以赴的话，很容易拿到吧？”

 

【50】

今天学园里传了个大新闻——学生会长阿尔菲诺·莱韦耶勒尔脱单了。

这是一个多月来第一个能盖过“校园枪击案”、“天才学生正面揭露名企阴谋”、“拉哈布雷亚获罪入狱”、“学园宣布排除与暗之水晶公司及加雷马等机构的合作项目”之类及其相关系列口诛笔伐、秘辛解密风头的新闻。

穆恩布瑞达的故友去墓前献花，却看到墓前已经站了一个高个子精灵，那副样子好像快要和墓区的风一起被吹散。她们等了很久也没等到精灵离开，只得派一个代表上前去打招呼。

于里昂热摘下眼镜对她们笑笑，鞠了一躬，留下相会的空间。

他搭着车大老远从墓区回校——这是他五年里最熟悉的一条路——才踏进食堂就听得满大厅沸沸扬扬的全是关于学生会长女友样貌的描述。

美若天仙，亭亭玉立，声若黄莺，明眸皓齿，环肥燕瘦，闭月羞花。

“看起来是个冷美人呐。”

于里昂热点了一份小麦粥，一手捏着塑料勺，另一手托着手机，查看自己的考场安排表。

埃斯蒂尼安旋风般从于里昂热身后掠过。

“我向大家隆重介绍，”埃斯蒂尼安举着扩音器，“新来的政治学教学组组长，你们口中的学生会会长女友——”

“你说谁？”

伊赛勒用高跟鞋踩上埃斯蒂尼安的脚尖。

食堂里的哄笑此起彼伏，于里昂热感到自己的头发都给吹乱了。他垂着头专心吃完粥，夹上准考证和考试用品的文件夹，先去了一趟教务处填写图书管理员岗位的竞聘表。

出门后他恰好和原来带过的两个硕士生碰面，对方也来交表格，要申请辅修学位。

“这门课最高记录的持有者是帕帕力莫前辈。”于里昂热读完两个硕士生的申请表，扶正眼镜，“过来人亦具有教导者的经验……需要我帮你们联系他做一些指导么？”

“真的吗？非常感谢！”

“对了老师，我们可不可以再去别的地方采风啊？”

“我正要考试……我也要考试，所以，担不起老师的称谓。”

艾默里克幽幽地出门来，准备去食堂抓埃斯蒂尼安。

“考完这几科就是了。”他轻飘飘地丢了句。

“……不过也有忠告……做好准备，再断言放弃。”

“啊，我们现在也没放弃啦！后来还去看了很多别的仪式。”

“那就好。”于里昂热停了停，“也不要乱喝地方上的土制酒……”

 

【51】

他没搬回宿舍，在租下房子里住惯了，再搬回去反而很不自在。

从补考到论文，一直忙到秋末，送走一批毕业生。

毕业典礼免不了哭哭啼啼的场面，还有无处不在的“记录记忆”的镜头。仅有两个镜头拍进了于里昂热的身影，一个在阿莉塞的手机里，另一个在阿尔菲诺的相机里。

“我决定辅修摄影！”阿尔菲诺说，“和画画很相似……”

他的手一抖，于里昂热就拍成了两个。

“干嘛不穿毕业服啦？”

于里昂热替一个路过的同届捡起了被秋风吹掉的博士帽。

“对这些东西尚存一息感怀的时刻已经离我远去了。”

 

【52】

入冬时于里昂热又戴起围巾，在脖子上一圈一圈地裹着，再加一副耳套。从下学期起他就得收好成堆的学位证，以资料室主管的身份去图书馆上班。

一部分学生放假回家，学园里就真正成了冬天的游乐园。连勤奋刻苦的音乐系都躲进排练室的大雪天里，于里昂热就在雪地上转着圈，时不时扒开积雪覆盖的“情侣石”、“情侣树桩”、“情侣专座”，读着上头只存在于学生生活里的海誓山盟。

“语法错了。”他叹息着，用黑油笔在耍花枪似地拿外语来写誓言的老旧刻痕上批改，“错用不熟悉的语言，无法拉近灵魂的距离。”

他鼓起嘴吹干黑油笔的墨迹。

路过的雅·修特拉停下脚步，远远打了个招呼。

“你好像个失恋的老头子。”

 

【53】

桑克瑞德没到出院期就从医院里消失了，和许多老套的言情小说结尾一样。

他的出院日期本来和于里昂热结束考试的是同一天，精灵一出考场就赶去医院，却扑了个空。

为了考试，于里昂热也有小半个月没能到医院去看望他。同样地，桑克瑞德不接电话，亦没给精灵发短信。他又像来的时候那样，把自己变成了城市另一个角落的幽魂。

不过于里昂热并不着急。他能从很多地方找到那个男人的影子，比方说检方要求出庭的证人名单，记者报道“暗之水晶商业帝国丑闻”里的某不知名群众，还有某个乐队解散前谢幕式演出的特邀鼓手。

他只不过明白对方要留出一点空间，好让彼此适应一些新的开始。

唯一遗憾的是，桑克瑞德一直没告诉于里昂热，他的APP到底要不要继续做下去。

于里昂热没像以前那样擅作主张去找其他程序员来推动这个APP的进度，而是将所有资料归进文件夹，在手机、U盘和笔电上做了好几处备份。有时候他去图书馆阅读，闲暇间打开笔电调出桑克瑞德做APP项目讲演的录像，从头看一次，给文案做修改笔记，修改笔记再修改，修改完了重新修改。

“为什么是火柴？火柴数量之庞大……却稍嫌脆弱。人们本来并不脆弱。要说火柴，难免想起结局凄惨的童话……而这个APP的初衷，是将凄惨和孤独化为春水。”

他把这个想法说给帕帕力莫听，电话彼端的学长笑出了跟年龄相距甚远的男童音。

“不是火柴，难道是鞭炮？啊，这不是我说的。”

于里昂热也能从这种事情上找到桑克瑞德的影子。

 

【55】

开学那天于里昂热陪着敏菲利亚开完一场新生欢迎会，还不得不为了这场欢迎会换上正装，虽然他平常能把休闲装穿出正装的老气横秋。会后他和敏菲利亚结伴随着新生散场的路线在校道上走，跟一群肿着黑眼圈去赶开学首场大课的学生一块排队买咖啡。

一些学生看他的眼神很陌生，可能已经认不出这个原来的“传奇”了。

他也听到几个小姑娘在旁边笑，说他像董事助理的管家。

于里昂热没说话，也不气恼，快要排到他时掏出一张纸钞准备付钱，又在看了眼这张纸钞后收回去，改成扫码支付，为了节省时间先进入付款界面。

有人忽然挤进队伍，硬是在于里昂热旁边撞了一记。

“加一杯爱尔兰咖啡。”

这显然是插队行为。

“可是先生，我们这没有……”

“康宝蓝呢？”

“奶油用完了……”

“布雷卫总有吧？”

于里昂热看柜台接待窘迫不已，叹了口气。

“受条件限制，这里只卖普通的浓缩，连拿铁都不太合口味……”他拽了那人一把，“你不要这么为难他们，桑克瑞德。”

“啊，怎么这么差啊！上次不是还有焦糖拿铁么？”

“我们有焦糖拿铁！”接待员慌忙说。

“这不是我们上次喝过的店。”

“那你带我去上次那家？”

“……我已经付款了。”

“我要加糖。”

“桑克瑞德。”

于里昂热已然不想再在队伍里跟他多嘴，还打算把三杯咖啡全送给别人。他四处张望着寻找敏菲利亚，却见后者在阳光下招手道别。

“喝这么甜……”

“因为我得戒烟啦。”

桑克瑞德追上敏菲利亚说了几句什么，亲了亲她的两颊，而后是额头。

“老师好。”临行前他装模作样地鞠躬。

“快去上你的课。”敏菲利亚好气又好笑地拍了他一下。

“那我上几年级？”

“回去。”

“好。”

桑克瑞德踢着积雪，跳回于里昂热面前。

“我们来做APP吧，不然我就没法毕业啦。”

 

END.


End file.
